In the Future, From the Past
by WinterMagic1
Summary: After Sabrina and Daphne left, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck still had to get away from the Scarlet Hand members in front of them. What exactly happened after that? The battle still yields on but it's a place where death is risky and love is made. Will the group of good actually, perish for life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Past**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was getting sick of killing and running from monsters. The Wolf and the Scarlet Hand were in front of us, leering at us. Puck laughed and I nudged him. My past self and Daphne's past self had just left in the tear in time and now, it was time to fight. _AGAIN! _There were about 500 Scarlet Hand people and only Puck, Daphne, and me. I saw Daphne take out her wand and I sheathed my sword. Puck popped out his wings. Okay, a wand, a sword, and wings verse about 500 weapons and a wolf. How fair is that! I wanted to close my eyes and fade off to a different world but I was here now.

"The Grimms," The Wolf leered and the crowd laughed. "Or is it the Goodfellows and a Grimm?"

I saw Daphne clutch her wand tightly. She had always wanted to find a love but in this condition, it didn't work out.

"Surrender already and you won't be too harshly beaten," a snarky voice sneered. The person stepped out and it was Nottingham.

"Like I'd go any place with you," Puck snapped and spat on the ground.

"Let's not get too touchy," Nottingham said, while a familiar boy snickered, "After all, the more you talk, the less time you'll die."

I watched Daphne with the corner of my eye and saw her staring at the boy who laughed. I stared too, and it was Pinocchio.

I nudged Puck and whispered, "Code Blue."

Puck nodded and snatched Daphne and me by the arms and we flew into the house.

"Start running house!" I ordered and I heard cries of the Scarlet Hand behind us.

"Why'd you do that?" Puck demanded. "We could've held them off for a while!"

"And die?" I hissed. "We need to go to camp."

"They'll follow us there!" Daphne cried. "We need to take them to the cave. We go through the hole and out of the other, and when the Scarlet Hand goes in, Puck, who can put a rock over it. While they try to come out of the other end, Puck, you can put another rock there."

"And you thought of that Marshmallow?" Puck smirked.

"Don't call me that silly nickname," Daphne snapped and took a seat in the corner.

"Your past self didn't seem to mind," Puck said huffily.

"Daphne, Puck, stop," I said sternly. "We need to work on getting to the cave. House, to the cave!"

Daphne looked away to the window and started to flick at the monsters. We approached the cave in a matter of time and we started into the hole.

"Hiding in a silly hole?" Nottingham jeered. "Very brave!"

Daphne flicked her wand at Nottingham, and Nottingham's had a thick surrounding of ice around his mouth.

"Learn to shut your mouth," Daphne said coolly.

I winced at her retort because Daphne, never had ever taught anyone a lesson, or even say something so commanding. She had shown that side of her when she was a seven-year old, but it seemed to be coming out more and more.

I spied outside of the window and saw that we were almost out of the cave. I touched Puck lightly on the shoulder and he seemed to understand what I was saying. He flew out of the cave and I watched him transform into humongous elephant. We were out of the cave when Puck had the rock on his head, balancing with his trunk. SMASH! Puck slammed the rock against the hole and quickly raced to the other side. In five seconds, I heard another SMASH! and I sighed in relief. We had held them off for a little while. I heard loud footsteps appear in front of the house and I smiled at the Elephant Puck. He transformed back into his normal self and he stepped into the house.

"So, shall we head back to camp, my Queen of Sneaks?" Puck asked all gentle-man like and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, if you do this, I will be convinced that you're polite and respectful now," I said, watching Puck, "But you'll probably burn one of the chicken legs again and make me yell at you."

Puck grinned winningly. "You know me to well."

I placed a kiss on his cheek and Daphne complained, "Will you guys stop trying to make me barf?"

"You know Daphne, when you're in love, you'll do that too," I warned as Puck started to laugh.

"If I ever get to be in love," Daphne said bitterly.

She soon silenced the conversation I stared outside of the window. I saw the tiny blotch of a camp get bigger and bigger.

We approached camp in fifteen minutes, and we jumped out of the chicken house. It ran around for a while until it slumped into rest.

"Puck, cover your ears," I said as I approached the camp security. "I don't want you hearing my middle name."

"Hey, I'll soon enough know your middle name, Sabrina!" Puck protested. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

"Ugh."

I stepped forward near the end of the barrier strip, where a white, ordinary looking rock rested.

"Sabrina Rose Grimm. 25 years old."

Puck started to laugh. "Rose?"

"Problem?" I hissed at him playfully and shoved him back. "It's your turn now!"

"Puck Robin Goodfellow. 4512 years old," Puck stated proudly.

"Robin is your middle name?" I shrieked. "I could I have not guessed that?"

Puck blew a raspberry at me.

"Daphne Delilah Grimm. 21 years old," Daphne said breezily.

One tall wooden moat appeared and we stepped inside. The house followed us loudly.

"Sabrina! Daphne! Puck!" a voice called.

"Hello General Seven," I greeted politely.

"How was the mission?" he asked.

"Well, there were roughly about 500 Scarlet Hand members and the Wolf was leading them. We managed to trap them in a cave by the creek. They should be out by at least tomorrow."

"Good," he said briskly. "I'll rally the troops to get some people to interrogate. Thank you Sabrina."

"You shouldn't be thanking me," I said quickly. "Daphne thought of the plan."

"Sabrina-"Daphne started but General Seven raised his hand.

"Thank you Daphne."

When General Seven left Daphne stared at me and asked, "Why'd you do that?"

"It was your idea Daphne," I explained. "I'm not taking advantage of that."

"Thank you," she whispered quietly and she left.

"That was nice of you," a voice said in my ear.

I jumped slightly, and rolled my eyes at the curly-haired blonde man that was next to me.

"I had to do that," I said softly. "She's so different now. The world changed her."

"I noticed," Puck pouted. "She's not my fluffy marshmallow anymore."

"You adore her," I said cheerfully. "How sweet."

"Please Grimm, you noticed. She adores _me_," Puck said smugly and I smacked him.

"Shut up Puck," I said and Puck kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Gosh, you get beautiful every day," Puck said, awe struck as he looked up from the kiss.

"And you haven't noticed?" I asked in mock shock and pretended to be hurt.

"Was I supposed too?" Puck asked innocently.

"Hump."

We ended up laughing after that and we headed to the dining hall.

"Puck, Sabrina!" a voice called and I smiled at my mother.

"Hey mom," I said casually.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly. "You went on that mission and I thought that you wouldn't-"

"Mom, I'm fine."

My mom looked over me. "Sabrina, please change. I don't want you always alert of war."

I shrugged and my mom narrowed her eyes. She got out a fairy god mother wand and actually made me change into a black shirt and skinny jeans.

"I'm keeping my sword," I said huffily and my mom rolled her eyes.

Puck stared at me. "Grimm, you looked casual and actually, normal."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

I twirled my sword and held it against Puck's throat.

"Do I look that casual now?" I demanded as I leisurely stepped to him.

Puck gulped and shook his head.

Then, a loud sound cried out and I jumped quickly.

"That's the attack horn!" I cried as my mom changed me back to my battle outfit. I relished the feeling of the bows, bombs, swords, and daggers I had on my body. Puck sighed and muttered something about the usual. My mom also changed into a bulky safety suit and she smiled at me sadly.

"I love you, sweetheart," she whispered as she placed a kiss on my head.

She ran off to the safe house and Puck said jokingly, "Now this is everyday like, isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I heard the attack horn sound, I groaned. We had trapped them in a cave and they had come out. Or, they had reinforcements. I got out my wand quickly and kept my eyes for enemies. I saw about 10 enemies marching towards and us and I sprinted to them.

"Got out of the cave?" I sneered, twirling my wand around, "Or are you just here for revenge for your dull comrades?"

"Quiet down you Grimm Spawn!" an unfamiliar man snapped.

I flicked my wand at him and he froze from the Immobile Spell.

"Hey Marshmallow," a teasing voice teased. "Working your magic?"

I rolled my eyes at Puck and said, "Shouldn't you be with Sabrina?"

"Yup, but she's threatening me that if I didn't leave her alone, she'd chop my head off," Puck huffed.

Then, an arrow came flying at me and I flicked my wand at it and it froze. Puck snarled and his wings popped out. He flipped out his wooden sword and beat the ten enemies to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Puck asked in a snarky way.

"No," the man croaked as he gave the energy to blow a whistle around his neck.

A sharp, piercing sound gave out and I groaned.

"What's wrong Marsh-Daphne?" Puck asked obliviously.

"That's a whistle!" I exclaimed. "For-"DRAGONS!"

An orange gust of fire blew out and I shot water at it.

"I see what you mean," Puck said as he saw a blue and orange dragon.

"Puck,-"**FIRE**-"-you think you can-"**FIRE-"**beat the dragon?"  
"Of course I-DAPHNE!" Puck cried.

Fire blew at me at a tremendous amount; I flicked my wand quickly and Puck screamed. It didn't hurt getting burned, it felt just, normal. When the fire finally stopped, I looked up slowly. There was a blue bubble around me and the dragon made a snorting sound.

"Marshmallow!" Puck exclaimed as he rushed to me. "I thought you died!"

"Oh calm down," I snapped. "Don't get your boxers in a twist."

Puck laughed and I grinned. Deep down, I felt happy. Someone had cared for me enough to scream for me. Okay, too sappy.

"Puck, I thought you could defeat dragons," I said. "Not scream!"

Puck nodded weakly. "I'll go kill one."

I laughed after he left, but my attention averted to the dragon.

"Now, how do you want to die?" I mused.

I scrutinized the dragon. It had blue and orange scales and big green eyes.

"Ice," I said. "You'll die by ice."

The dragon didn't stay still. It tried to claw me and I shot ice at his foot. He snorted fire and without warning, he swung his leg at me and hit me in the head. Great, it was the ice side. Pain rushed to my head quickly and I snarled at the dragon.

I stumbled up and shot a bigger ice beam at the dragon. As soon as the beam hit the dragon, it began bigger and covered the dragon's face.

"Yes!" I whisper/hissed and I rushed to the dragon.

It swiped out its arm at me confusedly, and I dodged it. SLAM! Its tail whacked me hard in the back and I slammed to the water tower.

Black spots danced over my eyes and my ear began to ring. I could see the dragon trying to roar his fire breath, but the ice held it off. It stomped on the ground and I shifted my body. Pain shot in my arm and I groaned. I had a broken arm! My eyes searched for the wand and it was one foot away from. I tried to reach out but the pain was too much.

"RRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

The ice on the dragon's face broke and sent big pieces of frigid ice tumbling down. But, one piece of ice I saw, a thin, narrow one came whizzing to me. My eyes widened and I tried to move but my body was in shock. ZING! The ice broke my skin and sank deep down into the soft flesh. I bit back a scream of pain and frustration and I tried to get my wand. The dragon started to blink and caught me staring at him.

"RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

He blew fire my way, and I swear it was an inch from my head. It stumbled forward and got ready to belch fire. Then all of a sudden, a pair of arms lifted me up into the air.

I blinked a bit and I saw a blonde boy smirking at me. He had stunning blue eyes, icy yet cool, and a mop of straight blonde hair. His ears were pointed, saying he was a fairy, and had blue wings.

"Puck?" I asked blearily.

"No," the boy said and laughed. "Do we look alike?"

I kept on staring at his wings, for blue wings was a new sight for me.

"Like my wings?" he teased.

I flushed.

"Look, if I don't know you, than I now reason to be saved or even-"I snapped but he laughed again.

"You were always so amusing," the boy said. "You haven't changed at all!"

His arms were around my waist and I smacked him with my free arm. I got out my wand to shoot him in the head but he frowned at me and said, "You're so violent now!"

I kept my wand pointed at him and whispered, "Shut the freak up now, I have no idea who you are, so if you help me not to kill you, I want you to drop me next to the tree, NOW!"

The boy's eyes widened and he dropped me down slowly.

"Leave," I hissed as he set me down next to the tree.

"Daphne, come on, you should remember who I am," the man said slowly.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I screamed as I jabbed the wand at the man's neck.

He chuckled and he snatched the wand.

He started to fly off with my wand and I screeched, "HEY!"

I started to chase him and the Scarlet Hand members, who saw me, started to chase _me._

So, there was a whole band of people running after another.

"How childish of me!" I whispered/snapped at myself and leapt and grabbed the fairy's foot.

"Give me my wand, you four legged wannabe!" I shrieked as he laughed. _AGAIN!_

"Four legged?" the man chuckled. "Wannabe?"

"Puck wannabe!" I screamed furiously and he stopped flying. He hoisted me up in his arms again and I squirmed.

"Daphne, I don't want to be a Puck wannabe," he said solemnly. "I'm the King of Faerie, second son of Oberon, and now the heir of Faerie! I'm not that boy who pranks the Scarlet Hand lot and has girly _pink wings!"_

I stared at him, agape.

"Remember me now?" he asked cheekily.

"You're the one with the weird name aren't you? Mustardseed, right? Why is your name a hotdog sauce?" I asked sarcastically, I flicked his blonde hair, "Yellow as mustard, that's right."

I grabbed my wand and pushed myself away from him. I waved my wand and I was caught in a blue bubble, floating down merrily, with a dumbfounded fairy staring at me.

* * *

**AN~** **That's the chapter peeps! I'd like to thank PUCKABRINALOVER and Samantha for their reviews, they really made my day!**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**PUCKARBRINALOVER: I'm glad you like it and thank you for taking the time to review!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: Thank you, I'm happy you thought it was good and here's the chapter! Scroll up, but I guess you've already read it!**_

_**(:::)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

I flew around looking for a dragon to kill, when I saw another fairy, flitting in the air, with a dumbfounded look on his face. I squinted at him, and noticed he had bright blue wings. Those wings looked strangely familiar. I went closer to get a close up, and noticed the fairy had blonde hair and kind of looked like…me.

"Mustardseed?" I sputtered as I went closer to the fairy.

"Hello Puck," Mustardseed normally, as if I had been here the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I heard of the war or something like that and I decided to help out. I had to leave my King duties, but I didn't care. I wanted to live in freedom, not slavery. Mother is now playing both King and Queen, since I'm not planning on leaving till this war is over."

"So you decided to join the fight," I said dryly. "You know how to kill dragons?"

"Brother, as King, I had to kill eight dragons," Mustardseed said formally.

"Quit being so proper!" I exasperated. "You're in Ferryport Landing now! You're not King here!"

"Fine," Mustardseed snapped at me. "I'll be normal."

I nodded approving. "Now go kill some dragons."

"One question," Mustardseed said, ignoring me. "What happened to Daphne?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"She's so violent and harsh," Mustardseed exclaimed. "She got darker and more…"

"She got cut in the face when she was young. I think you noticed her scar. She grew up in war and hatred, fighting everyone with barely love around. Fate shaped her into a pure human."

"Since when were you descriptive?" Mustardseed asked in awe.

"Since I was king," I said sarcastically.

Mustardseed rolled his eyes and left. I decided to pay a dragon a visit, because there were only five more dragons left.

I spotted the dragon that had almost killed Daphne and went to kill that one.

I started to first whack him with the flat of my blade and start to poke him.

"Hey slowpoke, you going to cower, or are you going to fight?" I taunted and I jabbed my sword into his scales. I twisted my sword in him and forced off nine scales.

"RRRRRRAAAGGGHHH!" it roared and lashed out at me.

I somersaulted away and bounced off his noise. I shoved my sword into the nostril, deep down, and it howled loudly. I pulled my sword out, and gasped. It had big boogers stuck to it with some mucus. I threw the sword down and twisted on my heel and turned into a water dragon.

I started to spew at the dragon until it drowned to its death. I changed back and smirked at the dragon.

"Was that fun?" a voice asked and I saw my wife, smiling at me.

"You bet," I answered and she chuckled.  
"The others killed the rest of the dragons so-"

"The imbeciles killed the dragons?" I scoffed. "Don't lie to me Grimm."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me on the lips and pulled away.

"We have a meeting tonight. Apparently, the Scarlet Hand are still trapped in the cave, so that's why they sent only a few members and many dragons. Our spies were away when the dragons came for checking, but they got the people we needed."

"Uh huh," I mumbled as Sabrina lead me to the Meeting Hall.

We took our original seats at the front, with Marshmallow next to us. Everyone began to file in and the meeting started.

General Seven stepped up and cleared his throat.

"We have caught the people we need for interrogating," General Seven started. "Mirror, had sent another group of fights to lower or defenses, but still hasn't gotten his other allies out of the cave. Our spies got to the cave right before Mirror came, but were not caught thankfully. Now, please give a hand to our spies!"

Mallobarb and Buzzflower flew out with their wands in their hands. Peter Pan stood by them with a strong look on his face.

"Mallobarb, Buzzflower, and Peter have Humpty Dumpty and the Ice Queen. The Ice Queen is surrounded by fire, by Mallobarb's quick fire charm and Buzzflower's touch of magic to that. Peter caught Humpty Dumpty and the long ago traitor Puss-n-Boots."

The Ice Queen was shoved out by two men wearing fire proof gloves. The Ice Queen was surrounded with embers and coals of fire and Mallobarb smirked. Humpty Dumpty was tied to a chair, and the same with Puss-n-Boots.

"Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, will you search these three?" General Seven asked.

I nodded and Sabrina and Daphne got up. Daphne searched the Ice Queen, Sabrina searched Humpty Dumpty, and I searched the kitty. I took off Puss-n-Boots vest and shoes until he was just a kitten. In his vest, I found a little potion, a mirror, a map, and a knife. In his shoes were a sack on money and I ripped of the soles to see what else was in there. In the soles, I found a piece of paper. I put them on the table next to us and Sabrina and Daphne did the same.

General Seven surveyed the objects carefully.

The Ice Queen had a potion too, and a pill. In her dress fold was a little leather book. Humpty Dumpty had a wrapper of chocolate and a picture of a chick.

"We shall read all of this tomorrow. Only permitted people may come. Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Charming, Mallobarb, Henry, Buzzflower, Veronica, and Red may come."

Grumbling started to buzz out and General Seven banged his gavel.

"Enough!" he shouted. "Oh, and one more thing for tonight. We have a visitor."

Mustardseed stepped out of the curtains on the back of us and General Seven nodded.

"This is Mustardseed. He shall be a representative like Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne. He is the King of Faerie and has sacrificed his time and duties for us," General Seven said.

"May I join the Reading tomorrow too?" Mustardseed asked.

"Yes," General Seven answered. "But you will be searched and under security."

Mustardseed nodded.

"Well than, good night!" General Seven exclaimed and everyone started to leave.

* * *

**A/N~ That was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER:**__**You liked Daphne's part? It's going to come out in this order probably. Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, Mustardseed. But, that's a maybe. Thanks for the review!**_

**_(:::)_**

**_Samantha: I didn't think you would read the reply! Well, thanks for doing that! There will be Dapherseed if you like it. And I liked how Daphne got her wand back too! Thanks for your review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Mustardseed's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I started to leave the room, I saw Daphne stomping to me and something told me she was angry. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and her eyes were narrow.

"What now?" I wondered out loud. "Is she going to call be Hotdog Sauce?"

"No, but nice guess," a voice said and I turned around. Daphne stood behind me, her eyes glaring and calculating me.

"Hey Daphne," I greeted.

"Follow me," she hissed and she grabbed my wrist.

She marched and marched until we were outside of camp.

"I could get kicked off as a represent-"I started but Daphne jabbed me on the chest.

"Cut the chase!" Daphne snarled. "It took me three months with Sabrina and Puck to be a representative and _you_ just get it for free! What is your deal here? Did you set something up to get to be a representative? Wait, ARE YOU EVEN MUSTARDSEED?"

"It's no scam," I told Daphne. "I am Mustardseed and Seven thought I should representative because I left my king duties!"

Daphne stared at me. She started to walk away and I snickered.

"Drama Queen!" I called and she stopped in her steps.

"Shut up four-legged wannabe!" Daphne hollered and I chuckled lightly. I walked towards Daphne and Daphne glared at me.

I stared at her and noticed a big scar marring her face. It was white, but still noticeable.

"What happened to your…" I trailed off and she glared at me.

Daphne marched off in anger or embarrassment and I watched her go. But this time, I didn't follow her.

What happened to her face? Did she get hurt while fighting or what?

I decided to go inside like Daphne and I saw Puck and Sabrina talking together rapidly.

"Hey Puck," I greeted but Puck ignored me.

"We need to get to safety now Grimm, or else-"

"Shush!" Sabrina hissed as she glanced at me.

"Um… Puck's just worried about the family…" Sabrina said uneasily.

"Yeah, go away!" Puck snapped at me and I raised an eyebrow. What was up with my brother?

I decided to trail away slowly but kept watching them.

What was Puck rambling about? Safety or something… I decided to brush it off and went to the Dining Hall where everyone was talking and eating. I took a seat and eyed my mashed potatoes and gravy. I finished my dinner pretty quickly, and leaned back on my chair. I saw General Seven talking with Peter Pan, and Little Boy Blue chatting with Little Red Riding Hood.

I noticed a round shadow, in the back of General Seven, creeping to the doorway. I watched the shadow until it burst out of the Dining Hall.

I saw a glimpse of the shadow's face, no mistake it Humpty Dumpty.

"HEY!" I shouted and I bolted out. Half of the people stared at me and started to run after me, as if I were the bad guy!

I saw Humpty Dumpty bolting for the exit until I pounced on him, and something pounced on me.

"HEY!" Humpty Dumpty cried and I felt a liquid in my hands. We were tumbling until we bumped into a tree.

"Ow!" I moaned as I gripped the goopy egg.

"This is your fault!" a voice shouted and I groaned. This was no other than Daphne.

Sweet, loving, kind, Daphne, who had turned into a mean, violent, stubborn, toad!

"Why did you pounce on me?" I demanded.

"I thought you were helping the egg escape!" Daphne cried.

"Why would I do that?" I demanded.

"Because!" Daphne insisted.

"Get off of me! I cracked!" Humpty shrieked and I rose up. Daphne fell to the ground in a thud and Humpty kicked my leg.

"OW!" I exclaimed.

I fell backwards, and onto the violent, mean, stubborn, adult. Daphne gasped because the air flushed out of her lungs and I snickered.

I felt her heart beating and Daphne shifted.

"I bet this is a plan to kill me with your weight!" Daphne grunted, pushing me off.

"Why can you never trust me?" I demanded, getting up.

"Trusting someone…Look where that got me!" Daphne retorted. "A battle leader, magic user, and a fighter."

Daphne began to walk up to me slowly and angrily.

"Forced into the life of war when I was nine! Watching deaths, betrays, and torture!" Daphne hissed, but we were nose to nose.

We were so close; I saw her scar that marred her face, and her pink lips.

I raised my hand to her face, and traced the scar gently, without thinking.

I could still feel the scar on her face, and Daphne shuddered. I felt the firm line on her face, willing to crack open if it was bothered.

Then suddenly, I felt something hit my face, hard, and I stumbled backwards. Daphne ran away from me, trying to make all the distance away she could get from me.

Then I realized, Daphne had slapped me. But I wasn't angry. Her words still echoed in my head, pounding in my skull, waiting to be released. Not having a normal childhood, learning magic at a young age, not able to make friends in the war; all of that had happened to Daphne. I felt heat rushing to my cheek because of the slap, and I rubbed it. But, I wasn't hurt because of the slap, but, I slowly realized was that because of the life Daphne Grimm had lived through.

* * *

**That's the chapter peeps! Did you like it? I decided to make Dapherseed bloom and this is the starting of that! Well, I'll reply to your reviews now!**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: Aw, thanks! I really like talking to my readers too, because I don't have to think them as my readers, but also as my Internet Talking People! LOL!  
(:::)**_

_**BlueStuff123: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**LilyGold23: I will try to write more and I'm glad you like my story!**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: ****I tried really hard to make it sound like Puck, so thanks for telling me that!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I first woke up, I felt like throwing up. I ran to the toilet in me and Puck's room and barfed into the toilet.

"Grimm, what is that-"Puck started as he appeared in front of the bathroom door. "Why are you barfing?! Did you eat something wrong? The baby can be sick or-"

After all of the guck fell out of my mouth, I said, "Well, pregnant woman barf in the mornings!"

"Oh," Puck said lamely.

I pushed my hair away from my face and nausea waved over me. I stumbled on my feet and Puck grabbed me.

"Sabrina? I told you we should go somewhere safer! You need more help and-"

"Puck, we're over this! I'm staying, but not fighting. I'll tell Daphne to cast protection spells when we tell the family!" I exclaimed. "Plus, pregnant woman aren't supposed to get stress!"

Puck's eyes widened and picked me up bridal style. "Okay Sabrina, you're going to be in bed rest for the whole day! I'll bring food and you could watch TV."

"I want to go the reading!" I whined, so unlike me.

"Fine."

Puck left to make breakfast and I leaned back on the bed rest.

"SABRINA!" a voice shouted and rushed to my room.

"Daphne?" I questioned as I saw the brunette come into my room.

"My scar, it's gone!" Daphne squeaked and I stared at her face.

Her face had no scar marring it, and it was full of happiness.

"It is gone!" I said, and I hugged my sister. "Past Daphne, Past Me, and Past Charming must've stopped Nottingham from marring your face!"

"I can't believe it!" Daphne squealed and she ran out of the room.

"That was unlike her," a voice said.

I jumped and I turned to the doorway. Puck was standing there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"You saw?" I asked.

"Yup," Puck said. "She looks so different now."

"Shut up and make me breakfast," I snapped, suddenly feeling hungry, and irritated. "I WANT FOOD!"

Puck frowned at me and left the room.

_Gosh, what had come over me? I thought. I felt so angry and-OH. Stupid hormones!_

Puck appeared with food soon and I smiled at him. Finally, I had my food! Puck had prepared bacon and eggs and a smoothie.

He set it on my lap and I took a sip of the smoothie. Something wasn't right here…

"I want Icecream," I proclaimed and I pushed the food off of my lap.

"But-"Puck sputtered.

"Make it Mint Chip please," I said and I stared at Puck in the eye.

Puck huffed and started to get the ice cream.

_Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, I thought._

The rich, flavor taste, and the crunchiness of the chips, and the mint, sending shivers through my spine as I-

"Bon appetite!" Puck said and he came in with a tub of ice cream.

I stared at it greedily and snatched it from his hands. I started to eat the mint chip and relished it's taste.

"Oh-***bite***-Puck, when's the-***bite***-meeting?" I asked, shoving myself with mint chip ice cream.

"It's at ten in the morning," Puck told me and I glanced at the clock.

"Puck, its 9:56!" I moaned and Puck's eyes widened. "I didn't even change!"

Puck grabbed the fairy god mother wand in our closet and changed me into a skinny jeans and a long-sleeved blue T-shirt.

"It's cold today," Puck said and he changed into a green v-neck and jeans.

"It can't be that cold," I argued.

"Its 57 degrees," Puck told me and picked me up. "C'mon now, we need to go to the Reading!"

Puck's wings popped out and we flew to the Court.

We arrived there in speedy seconds and by the time we were in, it was 9:59. We took our seats in the front and Daphne and Mustardseed was there already.

"It's not there!" Mustardseed exclaimed. "It's gone! Stop touching your face!"

"It feels like it's there but it's not," Daphne said dreamily.

"Hey," I said, cutting into their argument.

Mustardseed and Daphne glanced at me and Daphne giggled.

"Sabrina, why did you bring a tub of ice cream?" Daphne asked, laughing.

"Cuz," I said bluntly and I took a seat.

I looked around and Henry and Veronica were Legacy seats and Red was in the Lawyer Seats. Charming was in the Vice General Seat and the spies were in the spy seat. General Seven came in and stood at the podium.

"Now, the reading is to begin," General Seven said, as a group of security guards surrounded Mustardseed, "Puss n Boots had a potion, mirror, map, knife, sack of money, and a piece of paper. The potion had been tested by Morgan Le Faye and apparently, it's a healing potion. It can feel the dying people, sick people, bleeding people, and wounded people. Now, bring in Little Boy Blue! He has been hurt from the dragons and has allowed himself to be tested."

Little Boy Blue came on a stretcher and he had a big but on his shoulder which was bleeding. A collective gasp was heard, but Red's stood out the most.

General Seven nodded grimly. "I shall put this potion on him. If it does not heal him, we will hear out Morgan Le Faye then question the kitty."

He opened the potion, and dropped a drop of the potion on his shoulder.

The cut started to turn red and ripple, so it made Blue's flesh watery. Heat singed up to smoke and Blue hissed in pain. Red's squeak of horror was heard in the crowd. Finally, the heating stopped, and the cut began to fade off, and his skin was clear.

"I'm healed!" Blue yelped and he got up.

"Well, that's a success," General Seven commented. "Make more of these potions!"

He handed it to Daphne and Daphne nodded. General Seven grabbed the next object, which was a mirror.

Puck tensed next to me and stood up.

"May I dispose it? I know exactly what it is. It's a way of communicating!" Puck raged, breaking the glass with his foot. "We can't leave a piece of it lying around."

"Thank you Puck," General Seven said curtly and Daphne picked up the glass pieces with her wand. It engulfed into flames until ashes were left.

General Seven then picked up the map, which was tattered and sooty. It was a map of Ferryport Landing, and there was a circle around the pack of woods.

"It seems this is the camp," General Seven mused. "We will search this place one day."

General Seven put the map down and grabbed the sack of money. "Put this in the vault. This doesn't need searching."

Then, it was the piece of paper. It was scratched and blurry with missing pieces. So, it was like this.

**Ack t usk. Xt eek. **

"Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Mustardseed, will you figure out this message?" General Seven requested.

The four nodded.

"Now, this is the Ice Queen's things. We will test this pill first. Morgan had said this cannot be tested. Who would like to test this?" General Seven asked.

"General Seven," I said, stepping up. "How about Humpty Dumpty tests it?"

General Seven nodded and clapped his hands. Humpty Dumpty came in chains and bandages on his head. He glared at Mustardseed.

"Humpty, you will be testing this pill," General Seven said, showing Humpty the pill.

A wicked grin grew on Humpty's face and he snatched it and swallowed him.

Everyone waited and Humpty fell to the ground. Sabrina peeked at him and saw the lifeless, dead body of Humpty Dumpty. Chaos was heard all around and I took that moment to tell the people I was pregnant. I mean, this news would soothe them into calmness right?

I stood up and marched to the podium where General Seven stared at Humpty. Puck followed behind me.

"General Seven, may I announce something?" I asked.

General Seven nodded.

I tapped the mic and said, "Hello fellow people. Um, I have something to announce right now. Um...I'm pregnant with me and Puck's baby."

The chatters became louder and I mentally face-palmed myself. So much for calmness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, that was the chapter people! Did you like it? Did ya not? Please leave your answer in the big box down there! Well, that's it! I'll to the Review Replies now.**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: I'd love to be your friend! I didn't write internet friend cause I thought you'd get mad and stuff like that! I like Dapherseed too, and I plan on making more of them after this is done. And do you mean Flying Utterly? I can't do her/his challenge because I have a story to work on. **__** I wanted to do it too! But, I did make a challenge, if you saw it!**_

**_(:::)_**

_**Ode to the Fangirl: Love your name! Also, everyone's in character? Well, that's a relief! Thanks for the review!**_

**_(:::)_**

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update often! And you figured out if she's pregnant or not in this chapter! If you didn't, um, I'm telling you she is now!**_

**_(:::)_**

_**LilyGold23: There will be Puckabrina soon because Sabrina is preggers! EEEP!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

As soon as Sabrina, Puck, and Mustardseed snuck out from the Court Room, and I yelled, "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah," Sabrina said meekly, eating one bite of the Mint Chip.

"Sabrina, you can't participate in this kind of stuff then," I argued. "You're pregnant. You know what, you stay in your room with Puck and I'll cast a safety charm. It can't be undone by anyone except you and me."

"Daphne, relax, Puck and I got this covered. I'm not fighting," Sabrina chuckled and placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"Good," Mustardseed cut in. "You should be resting right now then! You can stay in bed and uncover the message."

"Oh, right," Sabrina said. "I'll get some tips from Nurse Sprat to help me with my pregnancy."

"I'll come with you," Puck said and the two left.

Mustardseed and I were the only two left and it was awkward.

"So, you want to…help me with the potion making?" I asked weakly and Mustardseed nodded.

We went to the Potions Parlor, which was dark and had a cauldron in the middle of the room. On the shelves, there were all kinds of ingredients, sage to wolf eyeballs.

At the corner of the room, there was another cauldron, except it had a golden tube that connected to the mouth of the cauldron. There was an opening at the end.

"Okay, you want to pour it?" I asked Mustardseed and he shook his head.

"I need to survive when you blow that thing up," Mustardseed joked and I shook my head.

I poured in the potion, and all these kinds of sounds were heard. Gurgling, hoofing, etc. In three minutes, out of the slot, five ingredients came out.

One was unicorn horn powder, two was phoenix tears, three was fairy wings, four was dragon fire, and the fifth was Moon Water.

"Mustardseed, can you go get the ingredients, except moon water?" I asked and he nodded.

I tried to grab the moon water from the highest shelf, teetering on a stool, and tried to gripe at the moon water. The stool began to stumble and I fell backwards. With no moon water. I landed onto to the hard ground, dang, I never knew it was this hard, but when I turned around. It was Mustardseed's chest. I cursed under my breath and Mustardseed wrapped his arms around me and steadied me.

"I didn't need your help," I mumbled, my cheeks dusting red.

"Do you think I'll watch you get a concussion?" Mustardseed asked.

"Your chest is harder than the ground," I muttered. "I could've gotten a concussion on that."

Mustardseed chuckled and I glowered at him.

"Get the moon water," I ordered, and watched him easily get the moon water.

He juggled the other ingredients in his hands, without letting them fall. After he got the moon water ("SHOWOFF!" I thought) I put the unicorn horn powder into the cauldron in the middle. It was white and looked light blue, and gave an enhancing aroma. The phoenix tears were clear and looked like water. Mustardseed dripped them in and I tossed in the fairy wings. They were super tiny and looked like fly wings. Mustardseed poured in the phoenix fire; it was a ball of flames that erupted when it approached the cauldron. Then, I drizzled in the Moon Water and I stirred it with a wooden spoon.

"You do this a lot?" Mustardseed inquired, watching me stir.

"I made half of the Nurse's potions," I answered. "What do you think?"

Soon, it became the orange hue that it was usually.

"You know," Mustardseed started. "Phoenix tears actually help the wounded. Like in Harry Potter."

"You got that right," I commented. "And the unicorn horn powder leaves you healthy and energetic. Like unicorns."

"Mmmmm hmmmmm," Mustardseed remarked. "Dragon fire will hurt you, but leave you okay, and you won't die for long if you're in a death situation. Like the Phlegethon in Tartarus."

"Yup," I agreed. "And moon water will lessen the pain, but won't heal you completely. But on the full moon, when the moon flower is picked, it can bring back the dead."

"And lastly, the fairy wings help through birth. It can speed up the process of nine months to one week. The baby will be healthy, when it comes to the world," Mustardseed finished and I was impressed.

He had knowledge of the ingredients that I had tried to memorize for two years.

"Wait, Sabrina!" I exclaimed, as I pushed aside the smartness of Mustardseed, and sunk in the fairy wings. "She can fight still if she drinks this potion! And with the mixtures, it won't hurt as much!"

"Oh, that's true," Mustardseed said vaguely. "We just need to convince Puck that we're not trying to sabotage the baby."

"Oh please," I snorted and I grabbed the ladle. With my Wand of Merlin, I summoned the identical bottle as the original potion and put the potion in the potion bottle.

"Want to help me convince Sabrina and Puck?" I chirped and Mustardseed cracked and smile and nodded.

I didn't know why I was so like younger self know these days. I always had tried to help my family through their problems, like Granny's rent she had to pay and when I set up the lemonade stand. I was too young to really help, but now that I was older, I could help. But something about it made me feel that it wasn't the true reason…

We stepped out of the Potions Parlor and we went to Puck and Sabrina's house. It was a tall, baby blue house with pink trimmings. There was some yellow too. Hamstead and the two little pigs had made it for them as they got married.

"That's a pretty big house," Mustardseed said. "I'm staying at their house. I mean, with three stories, I need to stay there!"

"Maybe I should stay too," I thought aloud. "After all, I do need help from Sabrina…"

"It'll be a party!" Mustardseed said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and we stepped up the stairs on the porch.

I flicked the door with my wand and yelled, "SABRINA!"

"Marshmallow, is that you?" Puck hollered back. "Don't talk to Sabrina! She's resting!"

I rolled my eyes and hurried up the blocky stairs with Mustardseed behind me. I slammed open Sabrina and Puck's room door and saw Sabrina eating chocolate ice cream and watching T.V. Apparently, she had gotten back from Nurse Sprat.

As soon as Sabrina saw me, she flicked the T.V. off.

"What's up Daphne?" Sabrina asked casually.

"So, you know how you're pregnant, right?" I asked awkwardly, lacing my fingers together.

Sabrina stared at me bluntly.

"Well, the potion that Puss-n-Boots had has Unicorn Horn Powder, Fairy Wings, Dragon Fire, Moon Water, and Phoenix Tears. Mustardseed and I-"

"-figured out that Fairy Wings help with pregnant woman. It speeds up process so the baby will be ready to be born in one week, so-"

"-maybe you'll like to drink it so you don't get attacked or harmed when the enemies are coming? After all, the baby will be perfectly safe and the birth won't-"

"-hurt as much," Mustardseed finished and I glared at him. How dare he interrupt me?

"So, you want it?" I asked tentatively and Sabrina frowned a bit.

"You know, I have to ask Puck," Sabrina said and ringed a bell on her bedside.

I heard footsteps up the stairs and Puck appeared.

"Yes, Sabrina?" Puck asked.

I giggled. "Puck's your servant?"

Puck stuck his tongue out at me.

"Um, Daphne wants me to drink a potion that'll speed up the pregnancy process. I'll only carry the baby for one week. And, the birth won't hurt as much. So, you in?" Sabrina asked.

"What if it poisons the baby?" Puck asked, horrified.

"It won't, it's only natural ingredients, meant for everyone," I cut in. "It won't harm her or the baby. It'll be safer too! What if you're wandering out at night, them someone bounces on you and the baby-"I sliced my neck with my finger.

"Okay, she'll do it!" Puck exclaimed, and I got out the bottle.

"But, still…will it be okay?" Sabrina asked uneasily. "What if…"

"It'll be fine," Mustardseed said gently. "Plus, it's better for all of us."

"Okay," Sabrina said, finally convinced.

I gave her the bottle.

"Just chug it all down," I told her and she unscrewed the lid.

"Here I go!" Sabrina said cheerily and chugged the potion down.

* * *

**That was it! How did you like it? I have a plan, MUAAHAHAHAHAHA! Hehehehe, okay, here's the replies.**

_**Reviews Reply:**_

_**LilyGold23: I know it was unexpected! It'll get more like that!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Sorry if you didn't understand! I'll tell you right now. So, Sabrina, Daphne, and Charming were going to The Queen of Heart's house, right. So they went there and Charming stopped Daphne from being cut. After soon as Charming punched Nottingham, the scar disappeared, because the scar didn't marr her face. Hope you understood!**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: Your welcome! I really like you name! Okay, so, um, oh, thanks for saying that it was an awesome chapter! :D**__**  
**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: Thanks for entering the contest! I'd love to read your ideas! Also, I bet you're an amazing author! When I first wrote on fanfiction, I was horrible! I updated four to five times everyday! When you make an account, tell me! I want to read your work!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

I watched my wife chug down the potion and Daphne smiled after Sabrina finished.

"Okay, the birth should be speeding up soon," Daphne told Sabrina and Sabrina nodded.

Everyone was silent, and we watched Sabrina's stomach. It was still flat, but it started to become balloon like, until it was one inch bigger than usual.

"You won't feel much pain, but you will feel the baby's kicks and stuff like that," Daphne said. "Oh, but your hormones we be coming up faster.

"Thanks Daphne. I don't want any harm to come to the baby with nine months in risk," Sabrina said.

"Okay then, well, Mustardseed and I will go make more of these potions," Daphne chirped and I raised an eyebrow.

"So you guys are now…going _together_?" I asked slyly and wiggled my eyebrows.

Daphne flushed and stammered, "O-of course not! We're not together! He's just helping me!"

"Or were we?" Mustardseed said evasively and gripped Daphne's chin.

Daphne snarled and slapped Mustardseed fiercely.

"You imbecile!" Daphne shouted. "I'll just make it myself!"

Daphne stormed off and Sabrina burst into laughter.

"Mustardseed, you are hilarious!" Sabrina giggled and Mustardseed smiled.

"I'll go cool her down," Mustardseed said and left the room.

Sabrina still kept on laughing and I stared at her in confusion. Her form was trembling and I looked at her closer. And she was crying.

"Sabrina! What's wrong?" I demanded and wrapped my arm around her.

"It's so sad! Daphne's growing up so fast!" Sabrina sobbed, clinging onto me. "She's soon going to get married, and leave me!"

Were these the things Daphne was talking about? Um…Horrible? Horny? Oh, hormones. What did hormones exactly do?

"Um, 'Brina, Daphne's not close to marrying, you don't need to worry!" I assured and she sniffled and hugged me.

"You're a good husband," Sabrina mumbled and kissed me.

"So, how's the baby doing?" I asked Sabrina and rubbed her stomach.

"It's fine." Sabrina mumbled. "It keeps on kicking me. Do you want to feel?"

"Sure," I said excitedly and felt her stomach.

BOOM! Something bounced and my eyes widened.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "I hope the baby is a boy. I'm going to teach him to prank!"

"I want a girl," Sabrina chimed in. "I want to teach her things, normal things actually. Like knitting, or football."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Shut up Fairy Boy!" Sabrina said.

I sighed in relief. Sabrina was back.

"But, I'm sure it's a girl," Sabrina deadpanned.

"I'm sure it's a boy!" I cried.

"I think it's a girl," Sabrina insisted. "Mother's Intuition!"

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Um, it's something that the mom's can feel from their child. They can know what their thinking of sometimes, if their frowning, or why their frowning," Sabrina explained.

"Oh, then it's probably a boy," I said.

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"My mom thought I was a girl, but I was a boy!" I said. "Have you seen my wings? History can be repeated and I don't want my baby boy too have purple wings!"

"I don't want my girl to have black wings!" Sabrina retorted.

"My boy is going to have dark blue wings and his name is going to be Nick, Tom, or Snug!" I said.

"What kind of names are those? Especially Snug!" Sabrina asked.

"They're from my play, the Midsummer Night Dream!" I said defensively. "His name will be Nick Snug Goodfellow."

"Horrible name!" Sabrina commented. "But, we'll leave it there. Cause it's going to be a girl."

"Fine," I said. "Then what's the girl's name, if there will be one, going to be?"

"I like Allison," Sabrina answered. "Allison Ocean Grimm. Or Allison Nicole Grimm. Or Allison Holly Grimm."

"I like Allison Holly Grimm," I remarked.

"Well, we'll have to wait," Sabrina sighed and looked down at her stomach. "Hi Ally!"

"Hi Nick!" I said and leaned down to Sabrina's stomach.

Sabrina laughed and gave me a kiss. We spread apart, and held hands, enjoying our company together.

"So, you really think the potion is going to work?" I asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Sabrina answered. "I don't want anything to happen to this baby."

"Well, nothing will happen," I promised and gave her one more kiss.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter! I know it was pretty sucky, forgive me! Oh, and choose the baby's name on my profile! I put a poll up! I figured since everything is different now, I could mix the baby's name, but if you want Allison, just vote for Original and the Allison (middle) Grimm name! PLEASE VOTE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! Also, if you have any suggestions, feel free! Also, I put some of my reviewers' name, thanks to those who reviewed, so thank you to: LILYGOLD23 (LILY), SAMANTHA: (SAMANTHA), PUCKABRINA LOVER: (PEGGY), ODE TO THE FANGIRL: (OLIVIA), BLUESTUFF123: (BIANCA).**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**LilyGold23: House of Hades! You read it? It's such a good book! Can't wait for the **__**Blood of Olympus**__**! Please vote! There's a poll!**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Well, I'm glad you understand! The potion will turn out okay, but something else will happen! Please vote on the poll!**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: :D :D **__** Please vote on my poll!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

I cannot believe Mustardseed had said that! We weren't something! I fumed as I went inside of the Potion Parlor. We were just people who knew each other! But, the way he gripped my chin and looked into my eyes, ugh, I feel like I was sixteen again. But, Mustardseed, Mustardseed, Mustardseed. I felt so different and girlish around him. He had been the only boy who had been actually in my life, except Puck, who was taken. Pinocchio, oh that little wooden nosed jerk, he had to betray me after he gave me that kiss when I was sixteen. It had been a starry midnight and I had been crying…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Daphne, Sixteen**

Daphne was crying. She had snuck out of her family's cabin, and went outside to have a good cry and vent out her emotions. She was sad. She was growing up in a world of war, and that was not a normal childhood. Daphne missed out on a lot of things that would've happened when she was sixteen, such as Home Coming, first kiss, gossiping, and ogling over boys. But, she was sixteen now, doing the exact opposite such as escaping the clutches of evil, fighting, and sometimes even killing. She was having lots of those thoughts every day, and hadn't slept at night much. She had promised herself yesterday that she'd sneak out and vent out her emotions, after that one last sleepless night. When Daphne was sure that everyone was sleeping, she crept out in her blue nightdress and Daphne was sitting on a log, right next to the garden.

Then, she let her emotions free. Hot tears immediately ran down Daphne's cheeks and she tried to stifle her raw, emotional sobs. Daphne was hurting, and there was no one who understood her. Her heart cried with agony, the lump in her throat would not go down, and she was a wet, crying mass. Daphne didn't stop crying for a long time, and then she felt an arm wrap around her. She squeezed out the excess of tears out of her chestnut irises and turned to the person besides her.

"Pinocchio?" Daphne whispered quietly as she saw the face and Pinocchio cracked a smile.

"Why are you crying?" Pinocchio asked softly, brushing some of the tears out of her eyes.

It felt like cotton was in Daphne's throat, she couldn't speak a single word.

"I-I-"Daphne stuttered until the floodgates opened.

She opened up all of her emotions, thoughts, and feeling to Pinocchio explaining every single detail of her problem. She didn't know why she was telling Pinocchio all of this, but the gates wouldn't close. She poured out her soul to him, releasing all of the pain she had been experiencing. Pinocchio sat beside her listening to her and holding her hand. After Daphne had finished, she collapsed onto Pinocchio's strong, body and Pinocchio wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her now strong, slim body (because of all of the training) into his lap. Daphne was reminded of how her dad used to do that to her when she was crying.

"You think you never did anything as a normal sixteen year old?" Pinocchio muttered into Daphne's ear. "Well, that's overdue."

Pinocchio turned her around so that Daphne's legs were swinging off of Pinocchio's waist and pulled her into a sweet kiss in the moonlight.

After that day, Daphne and Pinocchio would sneak out at midnight and meet at the log. They had a secret relationship that grew stronger everyday and Daphne and Pinocchio knew each other's darkest secrets. But, after that July 1st, Pinocchio had betrayed the whole Good Everafters. It hurt everybody, but actually, it hurt Daphne the most. But she didn't cry. She didn't scream. She grew stronger, and tougher, into a pure human. She wasn't her bubbly self again, or until she met Mustardseed. Pinocchio had shaped her into a hopeful lover, and then destroyed her into a guarded, stern fighter. But, there was still glass lodged into her heart, the tears that hadn't been released still living inside of her. Still, Daphne hadn't gotten that out. Not until she found her true soul mate…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

My eyes flew open as the grip of the flashback released me. Trauma of all of Pinocchio and I's times together filled my head and dizziness took its place next to me. I gripped the shelves and closed my eyes. I couldn't make that mistake again. I couldn't make that mistake with Mustardseed. Hardness filled my eyes and I went to making for of the potions. My movements were tense and full of tightness. I heard the Parlor open and my head snapped to over there. Mustardseed had stepped in with a smirk on his face. My stomach tightened and I ignored him. He went next to me and started to work with me making the potion. I had all of the other ingredients, except for Moon Water. I groaned and jumped for the high shelf. My hand barely made it and I went back to the stool. I hopped on top of it, hoping that my history with the stool wouldn't hurt my chances of reaching the moon water. But, it did. I toppled over as I reached for that moon water bottle but warm arms caught me I tensed up.

"You better be careful," Mustardseed said in my ear and set me on the ground. My body tightened like a spring about to jump-

"Why do you care?" I spat, fury enveloping my eyes. "Is it your problem when I get hurt? You have _nothing_ to do with me and never will! You're a stranger in my life, and you'll always be one! I'm not just a damsel in distress ready to be rescued, one by one! You disgust me and you will never not be seen in my eyes as _filth_!"

I harshly said the last word and Mustardseed just stared at me. His eyes weren't normal; they were icy blue-gray, like a frozen needle. And they pricked me. Mustardseed left the room and I slid against the shelves. The outburst had clearly done some damage to Mustardseed, but I didn't know if it was truly for him. I realized that the outburst wasn't for Mustardseed but for someone else. I had replaced Mustardseed with_ him._ And now, I had lost our weird friendship. For some reason, I felt cold. Almost _too_ cold.

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS! I GOT 45 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! :D ****  
**

**Yay! You guys know a bit of Daphne's past! Did you guys like it? Dapherseed is finally getting to a start. Thank you guys who voted, because I really enjoyed the votes! Apparently, the votes are: Allison Reyna Goodfellow, Bianca Abigail Goodfellow, Rachel Sabrina Goodfellow, Kaitlyn Samantha Grimm, Allison Nicole Grimm, Allison Holly Grimm, and um…that's that. **

**_Reviews Reply_**

**_Samantha: Don't worry, I will not be doing Puck's middle names! And yeah, Nicolas James sounds good! Or James Nicolas Goodfellow! And sure, there'll be twins. Maybe girl and boy or girl and girl. Not in the mood for boys. :P Thank you for doing my challenge! :D_**

**____****(:::)**

**_RosemaryGlow455: You're a new reviewer! Thanks you for reviewing, they make a smile on my face!_**

**____****(:::)**  
LilyGold23: My poll is on my profile. It's at the top, and you just need to click, Vote Now! I love heroes of Olympus too!

**_BlueStuff123: Thanks for voting!_**

**____****(:::)**  
Lee Everett and Clem 4ever: Thanks for reviewing! You are awesome!

**____****(:::)**  
Iloveedwardforever: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Mustardseed's P.O.V.**

* * *

The only time that I was called filth, was by a commoner in Faerie. She had been a fairy, who had brown hair, and emerald eyes. She was a commoner, and she was at least up to my nose. I was taking a walk around Faerie until a girl started to scream at me…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Mustardseed, 3410**

Dark clouds were in the sky, warning that rain was soon to come. King Mustardseed was taking a walk with none of his officials around. He breathed in the fresh air and stared up at the dark sky. Mustardseed had finally escaped from his royal duties without his mother knowing.

"Perfect day to walk…" Mustardseed said dryly and kept walking.

Then, Mustardseed heard footprints slapping against the cobblestone and Mustardseed looked at the fairy that was running to her.

She was a thin, auburn-haired with angry green eyes. The green eyes sparkled with fury, which was directed at him. Her wings were sky-blue wings and they fluttered.

"Are you happy?" the girl snarled, as she came closer to him, "Are you happy that your people are starving?"

Mustardseed was astounded. What was this girl talking about?

"My family is dying because of you, tyrant!" the girl hissed, tears starting to brim in her eyes. "My little brother died last night. Because of you!"

Mustardseed found his voice again. "I'm sorry, but what are you-"

"Talking about?" the fairy finished with a bitter tone. "Mmmm, you didn't even know your condition of your people. Of course. Well, I'll tell you! Your people are dying because of you! Your people are starving because of you! All you care about is keeping your kingdom rich! You're always going to meet the Duchess of Celestia or the Emperor of Hersta!"

Mustardseed started to grow frustrated. It wasn't his fault! His mother sent him to those meetings, and this was his first time out on his own, meeting a commoner!

"Who are you?" Mustardseed demanded.

"Oh, going to report me?" the angry girl growled. "You want to kill my family now? I have to pick the fields to get the rice, and make the bread. But, without me, my family will die! Fine, take me away! My name is Fiona Hyalite Roxbury!"

Fiona punched my face and stormed off, leaving Mustardseed astounded.

…...

"You lied to me!" Mustardseed raged as he glared at his mother.

"Son, it was for your own good," Titania said placidly. "If I didn't do this, we would've gone bankrupt!"

"This kingdom is dying!" Mustardseed hissed. "All because of you!"

"Mustardseed, being King means this! You must give something up to save your kingdom!" Titania exclaimed.

"No, you gave up my kingdom to save the castle," Mustardseed spat and left the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I was in shock after that punch, and I didn't really understand what happened. I was in the same situation with Daphne. Actually, not that much…

I wandered around listlessly, bored out of my mind. I would usually visit Daphne, but she was angry as heck at me. No, I was angry at her. Was I? Something in me had already forgiven Daphne but I didn't want to. She called me filth, and insulted me pretty harshly. Was Daphne feeling remorseful? I shook my head and went to the potions parlor. This was the only place where people barely visited.

I decided to have some fun, by making a potion. I inhaled the normal scent of the Parlor and I hummed a tune. I grabbed something called Goblin Cornucopia and threw it in. It was a silver, squishy thing. The next thing was green and leaf like. It was called Alseid Hair. I needed a liquid next, so I grabbed the nearest liquid looking thing. It was orange and smoky. I poured it in and the cauldron began to bubble. It fizzed and sparked and I watched, amazed. I knew this was an immature thing to do, but I couldn't stop. I put in lots of other weird thing-a-bobs, from pink and sparkly-black and squishy. The mixture began to fizz and bubble and sparkle and crack and I stared into it, my head close to the opening. The cauldron then began to shake and with a BANG!, it exploded. The particles flew everywhere and my head began spin and I felt the ground rushing towards me. I saw a girl, staring at me in awe, and she was crying. She looked strangely familiar and she reached towards me, and everything turned black.

* * *

**Yes, I know that was a sucky chapter. Sorry guys! Oh, and I haven't updated in a while and that was because I had to go camping for four days! Man, I got tanned so much! Okay, enough about me now. Ooooh, and lots of flashbacks! I had to put that in.**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the short reply, but I feel very tired right now.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: I like Bianca and Kaitlyn too… Sorry for the short reply, but I feel very tired right now.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Thank you! Sorry for the short reply, but I feel very tired right now.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was lying in bed, with the paper from the Reading in my hands. Puck was probably at the meetings or something, Daphne making potions, and Mustardseed…following Daphne. I didn't get out of bed since the Reading, because I needed to figure this out. I had managed to figure out **Ack**, which was probably attack.

It was now read:

**Attack t usk.**

"But?" I murmured. "Attack but dusk? Attack but musk?"

I was pretty sure it was dusk, because it would make sense if it was Attack at Dusk. Something sparked in my brain, **t**, must've been at!

"Attack at dusk," I thought aloud.

I smiled to myself. That was probably right! I decided to stop searching because I was already almost done. I put the paper in my drawer and smiled to myself.

The baby was already growing bigger, and she/he was kicking hard. My stomach was bulging and I rubbed it. I really needed to decide on the name of the baby girl.

I liked Allison, Bianca, Rachel, and Kaitlyn. They were pretty names. I sighed with content, and decided I wanted to have some more ice cream. I trudged to the kitchen, and got a bowl of chocolate icecream. I felt comfortable and relieved. Everything was going so well. I had changed out of those jeans and shirt into a baggy shirt with sweats. The skies were cloudy, but I liked cold days.

BAM! The door slammed open and I saw Puck racing to where I was.

"Sabrina," Puck said hurriedly. "Something happened to Mustardseed! We need to get to him, pronto!"

I smiled at him. "Okay, Puck, let's go. But, guess what! I figured out the first part of the-"

Puck shushed me and pulled out a fairy godmother wand from his pocket. He changed me into patterned leggings with brown boots. My shirt was thick and red.

His wings popped and we were out of the door, flying. I managed to drop the icecream on the kitchen table.

I pouted a little. Puck hadn't listened to what I found out! But, I realized that his brother was important. We were at the infirmary in a blink.

Puck treaded the ground lightly and sped to Mustardseed's room.

We went inside of the door, and saw General Seven, Daphne, and Nurse Sprat sitting next to Mustardseed.

"…he was messing around with the ingredients, and it exploded," Daphne said.

I noticed she had tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

"We'll need some of that See-Through potion of yours, Daphne," Nurse Sprat replied. "We need to see what got into his system. It's probably minor, and no need for surgery."

Puck sighed in relief, and General Seven realized that we were in here.

"You heard of what happened?" General Seven asked.

"Didn't he faint while messing around with the cauldron?" Puck demanded.

General Seven nodded. "We need to see what got into him, and then we'll decide is he needs surgery."

Puck set me down and Nurse Sprat gave me a tired smile.

"How's the baby?" Nurse Sprat asked curiously.

"She or he is doing well," I answered, rubbing my stomach, "We're thinking of names for the girl."

Daphne looked up slowly.

"What names?" Daphne whispered.

Puck's eyes widened when he saw Daphne's puffy eyes and vulnerability.

"Allison, Bianca, Kaitlyn, and Rachel," Sabrina answered.

"Allison," Daphne automatically said.

"One vote!" Sabrina commented and Puck grumbled.

"I like Bianca," Puck muttered.

"What happened?" a drowsy voice mumbled and all heads snapped to Mustardseed.

"Brother!" Puck cried.

"Puck, where am I?" Mustardseed sniffed, closing his eyes. "Who are these people?"

Everybody gasped. Why didn't Mustardseed remember anything?

"Mustardseed, what do you remember?" Puck demanded, his brow furrowed.

"I just remember a girl punching me," Mustardseed softly said. "I think her name was… Fiona Hyalite Roxbury…"

Puck looked confused now. "What are you talking about? Is it someone in Faerie?"

"Well," Nurse Sprat slowly said, "We have no need for surgery, but we'll double check everything. I need to know what happened."

General Seven had a grave look on his face.

"Everybody, let's go," General Seven ordered and Sabrina and Puck reluctantly moved. Only Daphne was staying in the room, but General Seven didn't say anything.

When they were out, I said in a low voice, "I'm worried about Daphne now. She's getting quite attached to Mustardseed."

"It'll be fine," Puck said, but there was doubt in his voice.

A gloomy cloud washed over us. I hated this. I didn't like this! I hated people getting hurt and people not having the answers!

I frowned and closed my eyes and I listened to the wind whistling in my ears as we flew back home. Then, I heard the door opening, then slamming shut. I felt a tap on my bed in that time period. When I opened my eyes, I was in bed, wearing my sweats and a baggy shirt.

Puck was sitting next to me, on the bed. He had changed into something comfortable too.

I took this time to talk to him.  
"Puck, let's talk about us," I said, and Puck stared at me.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked carefully, gripping my hands.

"We haven't had much time together," I answered. "We're caught up in all of these war plans, and we barely talk and do things together."

"Do you want to talk now?" Puck asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk," I said slowly, "I want to do something else…"

I leaned into Puck and our lips met in forever. Puck's mouth was slightly chapped but I didn't care. We spread apart, and Puck stared into my eyes for like a minute.

"All better?" Puck inquired and he put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I gave him a grin, until sharp pain was felt in my stomach. I doubled over in pain and Puck's eyes widened.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" Puck cried, grabbing me.

The pain disappeared slowly.

"It's nothing," I gasped, breathing in the air.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Puck asked worriedly.

"No," I answered. "It just feels like either it's kicking really hard, or even…fighting!"

"Is it normal?" Puck demanded.

"Yeah, babies usually kick and… stuff like that," I replied.

Puck sighed in relief. We were silent for a moment until Puck said, "What were you trying to tell me? You figured something out?"

My face broke into a smile. He remembered!

"Well, you know that-"

"Sabrina, Puck!" Daphne's voice called. "We have to go down to Court! Someone new was spotted!"

I sighed. Another meeting or something was up.

Puck changed me into my normal outfit and Puck did too. We went out of our bedroom and saw Daphne eating my chocolate ice cream I left on the table this morning.

"HEY!" I cried and snatched it away.

Daphne made a sheepish grin. Puck popped his wings out and grabbed me bridal style. Daphne propped up against his back.

We flew off to the Court Hall and we filed in. We sat in our normal places, and Mustardseed apparently was sitting there too.

Daphne took a seat next to Mustardseed and he squirmed uncomfortably. Daphne had a hurt look on her face, but it hardened like steel.

Puck noticed and squared his shoulders. I sighed.

"Attention!" General Seven boomed, banging his gavel. He was standing at the podium. "This is the trial of accepting another citizen to our camp. Fiona, please step up!"

A tall, cherry-haired girl with gorgeous green eyes stepped in. She was wearing a dress made of green silk.

"YOU!" Mustardseed cried, and flew onto the stage. Fiona raised her eyebrows, and gave the King a smile.

"You remember me?" Fiona said, smiling. She stepped up to Mustardseed. "I'm glad you do. This will really help with our relationship... Because I'm your new fiancé!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Nice cliffie? ;P! Hehehehe! Anyways, thank you all the people who reviewed! Finally, over half! Can we get one hundred? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? Okay, that's all. :D**

**_Reviews Reply_**

**_LilyGold23: You'll find out more about Fiona in the next chappie, or the next next chappie…I hope you liked it!_**

**_(:::)_****_  
Anna D: I'm glad you love this story! Thanks for the compliment!_**

**_(:::)_**

**_Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! Oh, and camp was fun and not fun. I had to memorize a chapter of the Bible, Romans Eight. It was so hard! Oh, and swimming was fun! There was a lake!_**

**_(:::)_**

**_WonderStruck1113: It's fine that you haven't reviewed, I understand you. Glad you liked it!_**

**_(:::)_**

**_PUCKABRINALOVER: I'm glad that you are happy to see it update! I'll update sometime more! :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

This was happening all over again. This was just like Pinocchio all over again! I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to Mustardseed, and fought with him! Wait, I didn't like Mustardseed, right? Did I? Did I really have a crush on him?

I was feeling the worst. I had fought with Mustardseed and now he lost his memory. Should I have made friends with Mustardseed when we met? I felt like I lost a chance in an important thing. And I didn't like it.

Right now, I was in the Court Room, and that Fiona had said she was Mustardseed's fiancée. WOW! This was just great. Mustardseed got up next to me.

"You're the one who punched me!" Mustardseed cried indignantly.

"Musty," Fiona cooed. "That's the past! After you left after I punched you, your Mother wanted to choose a bride. But, there were no princesses! I stepped up and told her I was a princess, and the blood test says it's true!"

"But you were a peasant!" Mustardseed exclaimed.

"I was abandoned at birth. My Mother and Father are the King and Queen or Dane. They had to leave me at Faerie orphanage because of some crisis in their land," Fiona answered, and I tensed as she brushed Mustardseed's hair away from his face.

"So you're saying your Princess of Dane and you're my fiancé?" Mustardseed summed up.

I clenched my hands. This was it. Mustardseed was going to get married to Fiona, and I would end up all alone. Didn't I have any chance in love? Why did Sabrina always have to be the pretty one?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Sabrina's, and she gave me a sad smile. I shrugged it off and I got up from the seat. I marched to the exit, and slammed the door.

I needed to be alone. Mustardseed was now gone, and I was just a loner. I hated myself. Why weren't there any people who liked me?

I clenched my fists again and let out a scream. I fast-walked to the only place I felt save, the garden. I spotted it and I sat down onto the log. I closed my eyes, and tried to cool myself down.

Then, golden light flashed around my eyes and I opened my eyes. Golden beams were flashing next to me and a figure of a man appeared. After the light died down, I stared at the man.

I gasped. It was him. The one who broke my heart and betrayed my family. The one that I loved. Pinocchio gave me a smile. But it wasn't the one I knew. This one was a cold smile.

"Hello Daphne," Pinocchio sneered at me. "You look well."

"Y-you!" I stammered. "I'll get the g-guards! How are you here?"

Pinocchio rolled his eyes and chided, "Oh please. I want to talk to you. Plus, you can't go until I have had my talk."

I tried to get up, but the golden light trapped me.

"Fiend!" I cried. "Let me go!"

Pinocchio smirked. "You've changed."

I felt fury envelope me. What did he know? He changed me!

"Just get on with it," I spat, and Pinocchio stared at me.

"I've been watching you, Daphne," Pinocchio started, his eyes boring into mine. "You're special. Your poor Mustardseed is lost to you now. Your sister and Puck barely pay attention to you. Your anger is growing, from the hearth. I want to recruit you to the Scarlet Hand."

His last sentence echoed into my ears. Recruit? Into the Scarlet Hand?

"I can't do this!" I rejected. "I'll never join!"

"Daphne, you'll have great powers there. You want to find love? You have me!" Pinocchio answered and gripped my chin, thrusting it up. "You'll never be lonely again. You'll have what you want!"

"But you betrayed me!" I said bitterly. "You ripped my heart to pieces and because of you, I've changed. Sabrina know, everyone knows! You changed me!"

Pinocchio sighed. "I always knew you'd need a kiss before changing your mind."

I froze at his words.

Pinocchio leaned into me and I tried to squirm. I didn't want this. I shouldn't want this! But something inside of me squirmed. Finally, his lips met mine, and I felt magical. Would I really have love in the Scarlet Hand? Would I really be accepted and be allowed to me be?

But Sabrina…Puck…Mustardseed….Granny Relda. I would be betraying all of them. Especially Granny, who had sacrificed herself for me.

Pinocchio spread apart from me.

"Will you join us Daphne?" he asked huskily. "Do you want to be with me?"

I was tempted, but remembered what he'd done to me. I remembered how he broke my heart.

I looked him in the eye, and from the heart, I said, "I wouldn't join for the world.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I wanted to put Pinocchio into this story because I thought it would be intresting! Ooooh, yeah, 57 reviews! Thank you guys! I love you!**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Guest: **__**I'm glad you like it! I'll post as soon as possible!  
**__**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Haha! I love cliffies!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad you liked the chapter! More cliffies to come!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**LilyGold23: Hehehehehehe.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mustardseed's P.O.V.**

* * *

Where was that Daphne girl going? She had just left, and Fiona was sitting next to me, in the Dining Hall. We had finished the Meeting after Daphne left. Everyone wanted to go look for her, but Sabrina said she had to cool down and have time alone.

I was interested in her, because I felt like she was a special part in my life. Nurse Sprat said that my memory would be coming back by at least two weeks, but I couldn't wait. Daphne, Daphne, Daphne. Oh, she felt so close to me!

"Your Majesty," Fiona purred, tracing my arm. "Eat your food quickly. I want to talk…about us."

I tried to shrug her arm off as politely as I can and I shoveled in my spaghetti.

I couldn't get Daphne out of my mind. It was like she was burned into my mind, a scar that never left.

I felt something touch my face. I snapped out of my daze, and Fiona was touching my cheek.

"You're done now," Fiona said, and took my plate away even though I didn't even finish.

I sighed. What was up with Fiona? She was very…annoying…

She grasped my arm and I shot Puck a _help!_ look. Puck snorted. Fiona led me to the garden, and sat on a log that looked strangely familiar. She patted next to her, but there was something burnt onto the wood. Curious, I bent down and saw this charred note:

* * *

** Goodfellows and Other Puny People of This Camp,**

**You precious Daphne Grimm is kidnapped. Boo hoo, cry all you want. If you guys want her back, come at midnight, today, at 12, in front of the cave. Make sure you bring General Seven. Or else, Granny Relda won't be the only one who will be killed from the Grimms.**

* * *

My eyes widened. At the end of the burnt wood, there was a blood-red scarlet hand. Was this the bad guys General Seven was talking about? They had Daphne!  
Fear rushed into me, for some reason. I barely knew Daphne, but my body urged, _Go tell the others! _I got up and Fiona grasped my arm.

"Musty, don't go!" Fiona cried. "I didn't talk about us!"

I threw her arm off. Enough of this brat! My wings popped out and I quickly flew to the Dining Hall. I slammed open the door and cried, "Daphne's been kidnapped!"

Every voice hushed and stared at me. Sabrina got up with suspicion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina demanded. "How is she kidnapped?"

"Come on!" I cried, and everyone bustled out and Puck's pink wings were noticeable over the crowd.

I flew to the garden again, and Puck and Sabrina were right next to me.

Fiona was still at the log, with an annoyed look on her face. I pointed to the burnt message in the log, and Sabrina read it quickly and paled.

"They've got Daphne!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Puck pushed her aside and read it too. Fear and lividness filled Puck's eyes. Everyone crowded around but the crowd parted as General Seven stepped through. He quickly read the letter, and pursed his lips.

"Prepare the horses!" General Seven ordered. "We need to get there by midnight!"

A roar was heard over the crowd and people bustled away. Only Sabrina and Puck stayed there.

"I can't believe they've got Daphne," Sabrina whispered, clutching onto Puck as if he were her lifesaver.

"They must've gotten Daphne when she was cooling off," Puck muttered, touching the paint. "It's still fresh."

On Puck's finger, the paint stained.

Sabrina let out a shuddering breath and Puck held her tighter.

"Sabrina, don't even think about coming to rescue Daphne," Puck firmly said. "You stay at home, and I'll get Morgan le Fay to set up some charms."

Sabrina looked as if she wanted to protest, but she didn't.

"Let's go now," I said quietly, and we flew to Sabrina and Puck's house.

As we got there, Puck slammed open the door and flew up the stairs. He set Sabrina onto the bed and they changed into comfortable clothes.

"I'm going to tell Morgan about the spells," Puck said and he zoomed out of the room.

It was awkward in this room. So, I thought of the only thing I could talk about.

"How's the baby?" I asked, noticing the bulging stomach.

"You remember the baby?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, I mean no. It just came out naturally," I answered, feeling weird.

"Well then, she or he's fine," Sabrina answered, smiling at me. "Do you remember that you helped making a potion for the baby?"

Dizziness overcame me and I gasped, "Where's the place I made it?"

I stumbled over my feet and barely heard Sabrina answer, "The Potion Parlor."

A dark, wooden parlor appeared in my mind and I flew out of the window that was in the room. Wind raced past my face and I spotted the dark parlor. Another wave of dizziness met me and I ungracefully met the ground. I rushed in and my nose filled with the musky scent. I looked around, and saw a cauldron in the room.

* * *

"_You do this a lot?" I asked curiously._

"_I made half of the Nurses' Potion," Daphne answered casually. "What do you think?"_

_An orange hue erupted from the cauldron and I watched amazed. Daphne gracefully stirred the mixture, in a fast way, but it didn't splash._

* * *

I gripped the cold cauldron and closed my eyes. Daphne. Daphne. Daphne. I looked around the room and saw a familiar cabinet, on the high shelf.

* * *

_Daphne stumbled on the stool as she clumsily tried to grab the moon water. I watched amusedly and went behind her, knowing what would happen next. Daphne fell, and hit her head on my chest. I relished the feeling of her warm head resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to steady her._

"_I didn't need your help," Daphne muttered, and I noticed her pale cheeks flushing red._

"_Do you think I would watch you get a concussion?" I asked and I felt her tense. I tightened my arms around her._

"_Your chest is harder than the ground," Daphne retorted, and I laughed through my nose. "I could have gotten a concussion on that."_

_I laughed again, but this time loudly, and she glared at me. I couldn't help notice her furrowed eyebrows and her pouting lips._

* * *

Something in my heart moved. I remembered a part of Daphne now. But I needed more, I needed to know everything.

I flew out of the parlor and flew around, searching for the dizzy feeling. I flew higher and higher, and I saw long birds blowing fire. _Dragons._

* * *

_I was flying, looking for someone who was in danger. It seemed fine, until I saw a familiar girl, Daphne, fighting a dragon. The dragon hit Daphne's head with its iced foot and Daphne stumbled. I wanted to go down and help her, but I needed to see if she would be okay. She was doing fine, and gotten the dragon's face iced, but a lucky move shot Daphne to the water tower, hitting her hair. I decided to jump in now. I flew down and saw a thin, sharp piece of ice hit Daphne's skin and I winced as it went in. I was almost close to her, but fire almost flame-broiled her hair. The dragon was getting ready to recharge, and I knew this was the chance to step in. I snatched her quickly before the fire charred her to ashes._

"_Puck?" Daphne asked unclearly and I smiled._

"_No, do we look alike?" I asked teasingly, and laughed._

_Daphne stared at my wings, which were blue._

"_Like my wings?" I joked, hoping she would joke back at me. Where was that bubbliness?_

_Daphne flushed a bright red and I found that very amusing._

"_Look, if I don't know you, than I now reason to be saved or even-"_

"_You were always so amusing," I cut off, thinking that she was joking around. "You haven't changed at all!"_

_I tightened my grip around her waist, and she smacked me with her hand. It stung, but I didn't say anything. She got out a wand from her pockets, (how many wands does she have?) and pointed it at my head._

_I frowned. "You're so violent now!"_

_Daphne kept her wand pointed at me and she hissed, "Shut the freak up now, I have no idea who you are, so if you help me not to kill you, I want you to drop me next to the tree, NOW!"_

_This was not the Daphne who came to Faerie to heal Puck. This was a harsh, angry woman._

_I dropped her down to the tree and she hissed, "Leave!"_

"_Daphne, you should remember who I am!" I reasoned, wondering why she was acting like this._

"_I SAID LEAVE!" Daphne snarled and jabbed the wand into my neck._

_I knew the only way to finish this was to play it cool. So, I snatched her wand and started to fly off._

"_HEY!" Daphne cried, probably flustered._

"_Give me my wand you four legged wannabe!" Daphne exclaimed and I chuckled._

_That was real funny and I felt amused as I flew._

* * *

This was enough for me to remember. I remembered everything now. Every single detail of how we spent time together and I remembered every detail of her face.

Round, rosy cheeks, that went up when she smiled, along with fine dimples. Lips that was red and perfectly shaped, even without any lipstick of lip-gloss. A nose that was button-like and flawless. And beautiful chestnut irises that were like doe eyes, wide and sparkling.

I felt complete. I felt as if I had found the missing puzzle piece in my life. Daphne. I needed to get to her today. I needed to confess today before it was too late. I needed to see her tonight.

* * *

**That is the chapter! Ta-ta! I like this chapter especially! ^_^! Thank you guys! Over 1000 views! So happy! :D**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, because the chapter was too long! But here it is! Also, the reviews reviewed by people who are Guests appear later then other reviews. So, I'm going to be checking my email. So, please don't get freaked out like when, 'My review isn't here, but how does she know?' Yeah…Oh and I loved your review! It was so smile-making and it makes me feel encouraged! Thank you!**_

**_(:::)_**

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad you liked reading Daphne's thoughts! Thank you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

* * *

I felt numb. Puck had just gone to get Daphne back, and I gave him a good luck kiss. Morgan had come by a few minutes ago to set my shield. I was the only one who could open it, and I felt the very least protected. Worry wrapped around me like a blanket, and the only two people I could think about was Daphne and Puck.

I needed Puck. He was my lifesaver. He kept me sane, but sometimes drove me insane. If he didn't come back home alive, I'd have a child who was fatherless. I didn't want that! I couldn't even imagine him dying; he was too precious and important in my life. I fretted about him dying or not, but decided to dwell in the positive. Hopefully, if I thought if I imagined him alive, he would _come _back alive.

I relieved my mind about Puck, but it switched sides to think about Daphne. Stubborn, guarded Daphne. I didn't know what made her like that! Sometimes I wished she was that happy, bubbly, peppy girl who bit her palm and cried if a kitten got hurt. I wanted her back. But now, she was gone, and a sense of guilt came over me. I didn't want the guarded, stubborn girl, and now she was gone.

"This wasn't what I wished for," I whispered, as if the stars could hear me. I peered out of the window, to see a bright star winking at me.

I felt broken. I wanted to sometimes live a normal life, and be with Puck. We would live in a house, together, with our child. Daphne would visit us with surprise visits, and Mustardseed would finally propose to Daphne. Uncle Jake would give my baby gifts, and Mom and Dad would embarrass me in front of my children.

"Open up!" a voice screeched, breaking my train of thoughts.

I peeked through the window and saw Fiona who was red-faced.

"You think I want to die out here?" Fiona snarled. "You're the only one with the protection spell! OPEN UP!"

Her voice pierced my ears, like an annoying crow. I frowned down at her and opened the shield door through my window. Fiona huffed and flew in. This was not the fairy-princess I knew.

Fiona stepped in with a haughty frown on her face, and surveyed the room.

"So this is your place," Fiona commented. "Not much."

I wanted to smack her. How dare she call this 'not much' of a place? She wasn't even much of a nice person!

"Alright peasant, you sleep on the floor, and I'll sleep on the bed," Fiona decided and tried to jump onto my bed, but I stopped her. I couldn't but help feeling familiar with her personality…

"This is not your bed," I hissed acidly. "You know what? I should've just left you outside!"

_Calm yourself Sabrina! a voice in my head screamed. _

"I was planning on killing you later, but I have no choice now," Fiona growled, her eyes flashing.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, grabbing my sword that was perched on my closet.

"You're dumber than I thought you were," Fiona started, grabbing two curved knives from the folds of her dress. "I thought you found the note in Puss n Boot's pocket! Take it out, now!"

Filled with astonishment, I pulled out the paper from my drawer.

"If you haven't figured out, it says Attack at Dusk. Next week."

Fiona smirked smugly at me.

"So you're saying…" I trailed off, realization dawning on me.

"Yes, the attack is now," Fiona sneered. "Look, the sun's setting!"

"Why would you do this?" I asked, glaring at her, trying to stall time. "You're Mustardseed's fiancé! You have him! He lost his memory! Then why are you trying to attack me?"

"You really are stupid!" Fiona lashed. "I'm in the Scarlet Hand you imbecile! Too bad your thick head can't process that! If you did know, you would've found out who I am!"

My mind froze. The haughty attitude…fairy princess of Dane…

"Y-your Moth!" I exclaimed.

"Finally!" Fio-Moth cried. "Bravo Sabrina Grimm! You finally realized it! About time! Anyways, let me explain to you what is happening. After all, your thick head isn't turning well enough, and it's very amusing watching you being scared. Now, you know I wanted Puck. But, you apparently have a child for him, and you guys got married. All my years in prison, I could only think of you. Killing you. After I got out, the Scarlet Hand immediately appointed me. They said I could get the chance to kill you. Well then, here you are! Ready to be killed! The Scarlet Hand has given me my chance. My kill."

"I thought you acted a little like Moth," I spat, anger brimming inside of me. "Well then, you want to kill me? Go for it! You'll be off in jail again! Plus, if you want to kill me, you'll have to try to kill me!"

Moth tilted her head to one side in a twisted imitation of innocence. "What are you talking about, Sabrina Grimm? Don't you remember something…important?"

My features twisted. The baby. I couldn't fight with a baby!"

"Yes, your useless baby," Moth hissed, wickedness plain in every facet of her expression, "But didn't you forget something? Oh, the potion that you drank. The one that made your birth speed up to one week?"

Moth laughed a harsh laugh and I clenched my fists. Potion? Baby? Birth?

I gasped, understatement dawning onto me. The potion had waited its one week. Today was the end of the one week. The baby could be born any second now!

"Well then, enough talk," Moth summed up, puckering her pink lips. "Let's get to my kill!"

Moth snarled and transformed into herself. The image of Fiona started to form and twist to look like Moth. Soon, the transformation was complete.

I studied Moth, trying to find any changes. She was a bit taller, but still petite. Her eyes flared with dangerous murder, swung her knives around in her hands.

I held my sword up higher, trying to flush the fear down.

Moth threw one of the curved swords at me, and I ducked. It impaled the wall and fear flashed through me.

"This isn't over!" Moth cackled, and drew more knives. Three more impaled my wall, and I was dodging with all my strength.

Suddenly, I slipped on something on the floor and landed in a pile of something wet.

_Yuck! I thought._

But then I realized that my water had broken. My eyes widened and I screamed.

Pain filled me, but it didn't hurt as much. It just felt like a pinch. A pinch that pinched every second.

"Your baby is being born!" Moth cooed. "How about I have pity and let you have those babies? NOT!"

Moth barreled towards me, and I snatched myself from the floor, and hobbled to go to Nurse Sprat. She was the only person besides Moth and I who was at camp.

I tried to clomp down the block stairs as fast as I can and when I saw the door, I breathed in relief. I threw it open, just to feel something pin my hair to the door. I looked around and saw that a knife had impaled my hair.

"Finally!" Moth screeched. "I have you now!"

I tugged at my hair, and I tugged at the handle. I needed to have this baby! NOW! I finally got the knife free, and threw it at Moth. The handle of the blade hit her face, and she went down to the floor. I took that time to run to the infirmary. It saw the building, and threw the door open.

"NURSE SPRAT!" I screamed. "The baby!"

Nurse Sprat ran in, with a corn dog in her hands.

"Go lay on the mat!" Nurse Sprat ordered and she fumbled with a wand in her hands. She cast a very thick lining of ice on the door and ran towards me.

"Okay Sabrina, push," Nurse Sprat said soothingly.

Giving birth went fast, it barely hurted, but I was relieved when I had the baby. Nurse Sprat covered the baby with a blanket, and shoved the baby towards me. I heard pounding on the door, and I realized Moth was trying to break the ice. I clutched the baby, but it wasn't a baby at all. It was a cocoon like figure. Inside, I could see a sleeping baby, snuggling, with a content smile on its face.

I was confused. Wasn't it supposed to cry or anything? Was this how fairies babies were born? Another pang in my stomach appeared.

"Ow!" I cried.

Nurse Sprat's eyes widened.

"You have another one coming!" Nurse Sprat warned and I groaned. Again with the pushing.

In about fifteen minutes, I had two cocoons clutched against my chest.

CLINK! The ice broke and Nurse Sprat's lips moved soundlessly.

"I got you Sabrina!" Moth sneered. "I will have you!"

Nurse Sprat held out her wand, pointing it at Moth.

Moth rolled her eyes and with her magic, she flicked it away.

"Now, away with you!" Moth grinned, and shoved Ms. Sprat against the door. She banged her head against the ice and went unconscious.

Moth walked towards me with a curled sword in her hands. She held it against my throat, and the cool metal brought a icy feeling over me.

"Time to die," Moth hissed. "I've been waiting for this."

"Not on my watch!" a familiar voice growled, and shoved Moth away from me. I breath hitched when I saw Puck's blue-green eyes.

* * *

**That is it! Now, I want to thank GiggleGUrl273 for all the reviews! Because of you, I got a lot of reviews that bumped me to sixty! I love you! Also, thank you for those who took the time to review! :D BTW, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE IMAGE OF THIS FANFICTION? I ADDED THE TITLE! WILL BE CHANGED MAYBE…NOT THE PICTURE, BUT THE WAY THE TITLE IS WRITTEN!**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: I'm glad that made your day. Thanks for reviewing! And yup, Mustardseed remembers! You are so awesome! :D**_

_**(:::)**_

_**GiggleGurl273: Thank you for all of the reviews! You really made my day! Thank you!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I do try to write detailed. I'm glad you thought it was beautiful!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: I'm glad you liked it! More Puck/Sabrina chapters to come!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

After I said that sentence, I knew it was a mistake to Pinocchio. But to me, it gave me a patriotic feeling, making me feel like I was a brave hero who gave up her life for her camp.

"Fine, be that way," Pinocchio sneered and pulled my body closer to him.

"What are you-"

He gripped me roughly, and it hurt a bit.

"I thought you'd join," Pinocchio snarled, clenching me tighter. "But you didn't!"

I gasped for air. What was with his strong grip?

"I told you!" I cried. "I'm not joining!"

Pinocchio squeezed me tighter and my lungs protested, and my head began to spin.

"I was told by the Master that I could suffocate you," Pinocchio said, grazing my ear. "When you wake up, I hope you will change your mind."

The, it flashed black.

* * *

When I woke up, my head was pounding and everything seemed to spin. I blinked a bit. Gray, brick walls and a cell bed stared at me. An iron cell door glowered at me.

This was not my bed. Or my room! I tried to walk towards the door, but chains held me tight.

Then, all of the memories of Pinocchio and I filled me and I clenched my fists.

"Stupid!" I growled.

How the freak was I going to get out?

"…..go accompany Daphne," a familiar voice growled. _Mirror._

"But Master! You promised the death of Puck!" Pinocchio's voice whined.

"But you've got Daphne!" Mirror roared. "If you question me one more time, I'll have your head!"

Pinocchio mumbled incoherent words and I saw him approach the cell bars.

He unlocked the door and shot me a smirk.

"Miss me?" Pinocchio asked snarkily.

"No, in fact, I enjoyed it so much without you, I want you to leave," I retorted.

"I'm sorry," Pinocchio mocked and stepped closer to me. "I'd have to spend some time with you or else you'd be dead by midnight."

"What?!" I demanded suspiciously.

"That's right," Pinocchio growled. "Your puny camp are coming to get you now, but of course, they don't know that you're going to be the death of all of them."  
"I'm not killing them!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. The binds tightened on them.

"Of course you are," Pinocchio said sarcastically. "Now then, you know what's going to happen next."

"What, you're going to torture the plans of my camp out of me?" I asked dryly.

"Of course," Pinocchio sneered, and stepped out of the cell to get a hot rod of iron. It glowed white, and I gulped. Of course, white was the hottest color.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I tried to stall, fumbling with my shirt.

"No," he answered. "I'm immune to heat, you imbecile."

I glared at him hotly.

"Now…let's test this out," Pinocchio said, and poked the hot rod at me. It touched my stomach, and a hole appeared immediately appeared in my shirt. It began to spread, because of the intense heat, and so it made my shirt look like it had ripped open. It didn't hurt as much, but as soon as Pinocchio touched my stomach that was bare, pain flared through me and I winced.

_I will not cry out. I will not cry out! I chanted._

I peered down at the flesh; it was starting to turn into a burn. A sickening feeling overcame me and it hurted like crazy.

"So, where is your camp?" Pinocchio asked slowly, waving the rod threateningly over my neck.

"Why would I tell you?" I grunted, obvious to pain.

Pinocchio poked my right arm, which was bare, and pressed it harder. I fought the urge to scream. Tears of pain clouded in my eyes but I blinked them away. Finally, Pinocchio pulled the rod off of my arm, and it had made a deep burn. I forced myself away from looking at it, and fought the urge to sob. I knew if I cried my first tear, the tears wouldn't stop coming. Why did it hurt so much?

"Now will you tell me?" Pinocchio inquired, enjoying my pain. "Or do we have to dig deeper?"

I shook my head violently, and braced myself for another blinding white pain. It was on my legs this time, and it burned through my jeans. I knew that the nearing heat would soon meet my flesh and I closed my eyes. My leg blazed with pain, and against my will, a scream left my mouth. I tried to clamp my mouth again, but the intensity of the pain fought my control and another shriek escaped from my mouth. It was unimaginable, as I was being torn from limb to limb, and then being stabbed repeatedly.

Tears streamed down my face in hurt, and I let them flow. They wouldn't stop.

_Mustardseed. I thought. Why aren't you coming?_

I knew fairytales didn't end like this, but why wasn't he coming?

I willed him to come and rescue me, but my fairytale ending never came. Pain shot over my body and I twitched violently.  
"Get it off!" I shouted, trying to twist my leg but it was bind by chains also.

_I love you Mustardseed. I sorry I couldn't tell you, but you're not coming._

I could see flashing lights around my eyes, and Pinocchio pulled the rod off of my leg. The pain stopped for a bit, and I gasped. My jeans were cut off to my legs, turning into shorts. The burn was throbbing erratically, and I wanted to give up. I wanted to let myself go.

"Where's the camp?" Pinocchio snarled into my ear.

I wanted enough with him. Couldn't he leave me in peace?

"Since you're not speaking up, I need to do this more. But of course, I won't do anything with your pretty face," Pinocchio mocked and went outside. He soon came back in with a whip, curled with viciousness.

I began to sob. Why couldn't I live a happy ending? Why did I have to be like this? I didn't have time to find true love?

A snap cracked and hit my back, and I curled up into a ball. I buried my face into my head, and decided I was going to let go now. I wanted to give up now.

Another crack was heard, but no pain appeared. Or I thought there was no pain. I heard someone punching someone, and arms lifted my body.

"Daphne!" a fearful voice cried, gripping me tighter. I tried to place the voice, but I could only see piercing blue eyes.

_Mustardseed._

"Don't go to sleep," Mustardseed warned, but his voice sounded hazy.

_Let go! I thought._

Something held to it.

"You're going to be okay, Daphne," Mustardseed assured, but doubt was in his voice.

"Do you remember?" I asked weakly, trying to touch his face. "Do you remember _me_?"

"I do," Mustardseed answered, and something wet hit me. Down Mustardseed's face, tears were streaming down.

I formed a weak, little smile.

"Good," I muttered listlessly. "Good."

"I won't forget you again," Mustardseed promised. "Never will forget you again."

It sounded as if he was promising himself.

"I love you," I said quietly.

Then it turned black again.

* * *

**Now, that is the chapter! How was it? Did you guys like it how I updated today? :D Well, it was because of all your support! Thank you guys! ****Can we get over seventy reviews? PLEASE?** NOW, ON THE POLL FOR THE BABIES' NAMES, I WILL CHOOSE BECAUSE EVERY ONE OF THEM WERE 25%! HAHA! I AM SO EVIL! 

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad I surprised you! I had that idea in mind for a bit of time.**_

**_(:::)_**

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: That is a sly twister! I just love it! More to come (maybe, if I think of more)**_

**_(:::)_**

_**Samantha: Maybe…maybe. I glad me updating lights your day up! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Hurry up!" I yelled, anger coursing through my veins. "Who taught you maggots to stop and rest?"

A boy upfront heaved."You're flying 10 miles per hour!"

"This is Daphne Grimm we're talking about," Mustardseed said coldly.

"Who told you to calculate?!" I roared, jumping at the boy, "Daphne Grimm is captured!"

"Puck, Mustardseed," a cold voice said. "Stop it. Its eleven thirty and we have enough time to get to her! Stop making a big deal out of nothing."

I glared General Seven. Daphne was captured! We had to get to her, fast! She could me tortured! Or even…_dead._

Mustardseed was beside me with a bitter look on his face.

_If Granny Relda was here, we would've gotten there fast. She would've gotten there before eleven! I thought bitterly. She would do better than these spineless maggots!_

Anger simmered in my chest and I wanted to yell. This was important. This was IMPORTANT! I burst into some speed and flew to the cave. I heard yelling behind me and someone tried to lasso my leg.

"COME BACK!" General Seven boomed.

I ignored him and focused on the whilst of the wind in my ear. Daphne Grimm, where are you?

I loved Marshmallow to death, but I knew Sabrina would be heartbroken if Daphne died at that cave. I couldn't stand with that. Marshmallow gone and Sabrina crying out all of her tears. Determination set its stand on me and I sped faster to the cave. A twig snapped behind me. I froze, and turned around slowly, but saw Mustardseed flitting behind me.

"Why'd you snap a twig?" I snapped, angry at Mustardseed for getting my defenses up.

"I was flying and I accidently kicked a twig," Mustardseed spat, an angry look on his face.

Both of us had passion to get Daphne Grimm back. Without her, the coven would fail, and the Grimms would cease to three. And I loved her in a sister way. But more of a way for Mustardseed… Mustardseed began to fly besides me, and we approached the cave in no time.

Nottingham was guarding the cave with a pair of chains in his hands. He had his trademark scowl on his face.

When I was about to charge at Nottingham, Mustardseed pulled me below and brush, forcing me to crouch.

"We need to make a plan," Mustardseed whispered. "I'll go check the Scarlet Hand camp for is Daphne is there, and you stay here and stall Nottingham. He probably has an army in the cave."

"But what if you get captured there, brother?" I demanded.

"I won't," Mustardseed promised. "I need to see Daphne tonight. This is our backup plan. Tell General Seven I ditched."

I stared at Mustardseed doubtfully.

"Fine."

Mustardseed grinned at me and flew up and up, high above the clouds.

I watched him go and sighed.

_Don't die Mustardseed. I thought. Don't die._

I decided to make my move now. I stepped out of the bush and Nottingham spotted me.

"About time," Nottingham sneered. "But you're later then I suspected."

"Where's Daphne?" I asked icily, my eyes hard as steel.

"She's safe," Nottingham smirked. "But I can't say she's not hurt."

"Where is she?!" I spat, raising my voice.

Nottingham pulled out his dagger from his belt. It was sharp and curved, good at making long cuts.

"Why do you worry about her?" Nottingham questioned, surveying his knife. "Shouldn't you worry about your_ wife_?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, a little bit of fear gripping me.

"Don't you know?" Nottingham sneered. "Wait, of course you wouldn't know. Stupid of you to leave your wife back at camp, in the hands of death. Too bad you haven't spotted our planted spy. "

"What?" I said, staring into Nottingham's dark, well-like pits.

"I can't say no more," Nottingham said mysteriously. "But Sabrina Goodfellow will die today."

Fear shook me. What was he talking about? Who else could kill Sabrina at camp? Nurse Sprat? Doubtful. I mind dug for more people at camp. Was there anyone back at camp?

I closed my eyes. My mind flashed of auburn hair, medium length and a pair of green eyes.

_Fiona._

"Fiona wouldn't attack Sabrina," I hissed.

"Really?" Nottingham questioned. "She's pretty mysterious too. Just coming to camp all of a sudden…"

What if…?

My face twisted in a look of remorse, and Nottingham smirked.

"Rethinking it?" Nottingham taunted. "Fiona Hyalite Roxbury?"

I needed to play this cool right now. Right here, I could uncover some secrets at camp. I needed to get the facts right about Fiona.

"Fiona?" I snorted, "The fairy? How will she kill Sabrina? She's not strong."

"She has a mask."

"Sure she does," I remarked, coolly staring at Nottingham. "She's real powerful."

Nottingham chuckled darkly. "I see your little game. Alright, I'll tell you more of Fiona. She has a deep hatred for the Grimm because of the past."

Past…past…I heard him say she…they had met before…I would know this girl because I had been with Sabrina forever...it couldn't have been someone human…

Dread filled me. The puzzles mixed together and matched. A girl Everafter, who I knew, and who hated Sabrina.

_Moth._

I was about to fly back to camp but Nottingham tutted.

"You can't leave here just now," Nottingham smirked. "I won't let you."

My blood thudded cold. I rashly flew into the air but Nottingham's chain lashed out on me and wrapped around my leg.

"Hmph," Nottingham smirked.

"This is your evil plan isn't it?!" I spat.

Nottingham nodded. "I knew you were going to try to do this."

Where were those spineless maggots from camp? I felt myself being pulled closer, but I pulled back.

"Your wife, all alone, is waiting for you to come…"

An image of Sabrina, blood pooling besides her, and Moth holding a knife entered into my mind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" a thunder of voices cried and I saw the spineless maggots from camp. I breathed in relief. They were here. I could get to Sabrina.

General Seven saw me and shot me a curt look. It read that we would talk again. General Seven jumped off his horse and got out his sword and smashed the chain. It broke free and I sped back to camp, not wasting any of my time. Sabrina will not die. I spotted the tiny camp, and I sped towards it. I stopped at the tiny white rock and quickly said my passcode. The camp opened and I ran inside.

Where was Sabrina? I tried going to the house, but the shield blocked my view and my entrance.

_Maybe she's safe, a voice soothed. Just go back._

But my gut said no. I banged on the shield, and the hits vibrated. When it vibrated, I could see inside, but there was no Sabrina.

What if Moth already got to her? What if she was already…dead? Fear gripped me and I gasped for air.

I was feeling very desperate. Without her…what would I become of? I couldn't imagine a world without Sabrina.

"Please save her. She's just a pregnant woman!" I pleaded, staring at the star that was shining the brightest. I was desperate. I never had felt this way in my life. Please.

_Pregnant._

Pregnant=Potion=One week=TODAY!

I sped to the Infirmary and pulled my stone sword from my belt loop. Maybe there was hope…? I flew in through the door…or ice, and saw Nurse Sprat knocked over. I walked slowly towards the backside that was easily recognized as Moth's. Sabrina was pressed against the wall, holding two cocoons, fear evident in her eyes. Cocoons? Possibly…

"Time to die," the familiar voice said. "I've been waiting for this."

The backside of Moth was pressed closed against Sabrina.

Moth raised a curved knife and-

"Not on my watch!" I shouted immediately and held my sword out, just in time for it to block the knife. Sabrina's eyes get mine and I shoved Moth away.

She felt on the floor, aghast.

"Your Majesty!" Moth gaped. "I can explain!"

"There's nothing to explain," I hissed, glaring at Moth viciously.

How can she try to kill Sabrina?

I shot Sabrina a look and she sent me a wavering one. Fear was gripping her so tightly; it seemed as if it was choking her.

Sabrina handed me the two cocoons and kicked Moth unconscious. Even if she nearly died, she didn't lose her spunk.

I stepped towards her and gripped her tight against my chest. I hadn't lost her. But it had been such a slim chance…

"Puck," Sabrina mumbled her lips against my shirt. "You saved me."

"I'm always here for you stinky," I whispered. "I'm never going to be without you."

Tears rose to my eyes and I let them flow down my face. I needed to let everything go, now that she was here, I could be free.

I buried my head into her hair.

"I was so scared," I whispered, my voice cracking. I was trembling hard. "I thought you'd die!"

"But I didn't," Sabrina said gently.

"What if you did? I would've never-"

"Shh," Sabrina said, holding her finger to my lips. "Think about the happy things. Think about…the twins."

I stared at the two cocoons in her arms and she handed them to me. Inside of the two, there were two baby fairies sleeping, their wings not visible, but soon to be.

* * *

**And that is the chapter! Wow! That was long. IMPORTANT- Guys, I want to talk to you about something. This story doesn't seem that popular really. I don't get many reviews for a chapter. I know I shouldn't think about this, it's useless, but I can't help feel like that! Any advice?**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Did this chapter get you emotional? I try to write as detailed as possible. Thanks for the review! Also, if you haven't read the IMPORTANT thing, please read it! I want to hear your advice for these things.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**SAMANTHA: You are too sweet! I love you so much! Thank you for these kind reviews! Also, please give me advice on the IMPORTANT!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad it's nice! Thank you! Also, pretty please give me advice on the IMPORTANT!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Mustardseed's P.O.V.**

* * *

I was running, trying to find the exit from this camp with unconscious Daphne in my arms. She was a mess. Her shirt was half ripped open and a bad burn was on her stomach. On her right arm, a deeper, bleeding wound. The worst was on her leg. It was the deepest, and bloodiest of them all.

My heart thudded into my stomach. If I had gotten there faster…I stared at Daphne, and she was fast asleep, or unconscious, and looked very peaceful.

I skimmed her face with my free hand, and stroked her hair. It was unreal of her to be this hurt, so hurt that she had fainted in my arms, leaving her life in my hands.

I felt broken, Daphne, she got tortured and beaten, forced into war and suspense at such a young age. It hardened her so much; it'd take a 150 Degree furnace to soften her.

I wish…

_I wish I had gotten there faster. I wish I could heal Daphne's past. I wish I could be with Daphne._

I ran faster, trying to get Daphne to be healed faster, but a group of burly people were in front of us.

"What do you think you're doing?" a man with greasy red hair snarled. He looked familiarly like Charming, except he had angry and crazy eyes.

"Um…" I thought of the first thing on top of my head. "I'm taking this girl to a different torture chamber."

"Sure you are, buddy," the greasy haired man smirked. "I've hadn't had a kill since the cave attack…How about you? Aye, Toby, take the girl."

A bug-eyed man stepped towards us with a sneer. He had hair had looked like dust, and a scar on his cheek. He reached out for Daphne.

"Don't harm the girl," I growled, stepping backwards.

"I'll make a deal with you then," the greasy man said. "We battle, and whoever wins, gets the girl."

"Fine," I said lowly, and Toby took Daphne. I pulled my sword from my belt. The man smirked at me and pulled out a humongous axe.

I took one more look at Daphne, who Toby had dropped on the floor, and the battle started. The greasy man jabbed his sword and I rolled away just in time not to get stabbed. The man snarled and he jabbed again, but when I rolled off again, he striked, nicking my arm.

I bit my lip in pain.

"Does that hurt?" Mr. Greasy smirked. "Then try this!"

He jabbed his sword in my gut, but I parried. I jabbed at him this time, but the greasy man clanged my sword with his, and the Scarlet Hand behind of jeered.

I pressed my sword harder, but a groan was heard from Daphne. I stared at Daphne, and she groaned and shifted. Toby stared down at her with a smirk.

CLANG! My sword fell out of my hand, and the man snickered.

"Now let's get to the goring," Greasy Red snarled, and jabbed at me with his sword. I popped my wings out, and flew away.

"Atticus, hurry up and beat him! I want to deal with the girl," Toby whined.

Daphne squirmed on the floor and mumbled something.

I knew I couldn't hold them all off. I had to leave now. I pretended to jump at Atticus, and Atticus swung his sword. I kicked his legs and ran towards Daphne. I picked her bridal style flew to the exit.

I turned left, in my memory, because I had snuck in before. I saw the big exit, and I kicked the doors open. I heard the Scarlet Hand behind us, screaming and throwing rocks and apples.

I flew out quickly, and went to the cave. I would hide in the hole when they'd passing by.

Icy air flew into my lungs and cold winds blew at my hair. I hugged Daphne closer to my chest, and I spotted the cave. I went inside and hid, waiting for the Scarlet Hand to pass by. I heard their tumbling feet and screaming voices pass by. I waited five minutes and flew out of the cave. I went my way to camp, and sighed relief when I saw the white rock. I said my name, and went into camp.

The camp was empty, so I figured that General Seven and Puck hadn't come home. I started to the infirmary, since Nurse Sprat was there. I went to the white, clean building and went in. Nurse Sprat was holding an icepack against her head, and Sabrina and Puck were sitting on a couch, holding two babies.

"Puck?!" I exclaimed.

"Daphne?!" Sabrina cried.

Sabrina got up quickly and stared at Daphne.

"What happened to her?" Sabrina demanded. "Why is she so…hurt?"

Nurse Sprat bustled up and laid Daphne on the mat.

"Puck, get the salve from the second cabinet," Nurse Sprat ordered.

Puck hastily gave me the babies and I stared at them. Sabrina had twins?! And I was an uncle?

"What's their names?" I asked Sabrina.

Sabrina managed a smile.

"Their names are Bianca and Kaitlyn," Sabrina answered. "Bianca means white, and Kaitlyn means pure. You know, white is kind of like pure, and pure is white, so we chose those names."

"Twins?" I confirmed.

"Yeah," Puck called. "Aren't the names pretty?"

"Puck can't get over the American Names," Sabrina giggled. "He thinks their pretty."

"Kaitlyn Goodfellow and Bianca Goodfellow," Puck sang, and appeared right next to me. Puck saw me holding the two twins, and his eyes narrowed.

"You better hold them carefully," Puck growled, his demeanor changing. "Or else I'm going to drop your children on their heads."

I chuckled nervously and handed the two newborns to Puck.

"So, are they Faerie?" I asked curiously. "Did you get them out of their cocoons?"

"Yes, they're Faerie," Puck answered. "We got them out of their cocoons, and it was the only thing that saved them from harm when Moth was here. They should be opening their eyes soon."

"Luckily, the twins don't cry as much," Sabrina said breezily. "I like the perks of fairies."

One of the twins, (I couldn't tell which), gurgled and opened one eye.

"Oh, Puck!" Sabrina squealed. "Kaitlyn opened her eyes!"

I stared down at the baby who had one crystal blue eye open.

"She has my eyes," Sabrina cooed.

"I hope Bianca has my eyes," Puck pouted.

Then again, Bianca opened her eyes to reveal brilliant green eyes.

The twins blinked at their parents and giggled.

"They're so cute!" Sabrina said giddily, "I wish Daphne was here!"

I stiffened at her name. I forgot all about her! I went to the mat where Daphne was lying, and saw that she was awake.

She squinted at me groggily.

"Mustardseed?" Daphne croaked, and I smiled in relief.

"Can you get up?" I asked quietly, squatting next to her.

"Yeah," Daphne mumbled. "Nurse Sprat healed me up a bit. The burns are just like little scratches now."

I stared at her arm, and saw that it was barely there.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Nurse Sprat had to put lots of the salve into me," Daphne answered.

I held my hand out for her, and she took it gratefully. I stood up, with Daphne, and took her to the twins.

When Sabrina saw Daphne, Sabrina sighed in relief.

"Your okay!" Sabrina cried and threw her arms around Daphne. "You can never go alone like that again! If you do, I will make sure I tie you to Mustardseed!"

I blushed and Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine," Daphne waved off.

Puck appeared next to Sabrina, holding Kaitlyn and Bianca.

"Yeah, if you get captured again, I will seriously-"

Daphne held up her hand and stared at the twins in awe.

"Don't tell me that…" Daphne trailed off and Sabrina nodded.

Daphne beamed and grabbed the twins from Puck.

"They're so cute!" Daphne squealed.

Sabrina shot Puck a look that looked like nostalgia.

"What are their names?" Daphne blabbered.

"Kaitlyn and Bianca," Sabrina answered.

"I wish Mom and Dad were here!" Daphne exclaimed. "Too bad their still at the cave."

"Wait, you're here then they should be coming back," I said slowly.

"Do they know?" Daphne demanded. "We need to tell them!"

A rumble was heard outside and it sounded as if people were laughing.

"We actually got him!" a voice cried. "And he was all alone!"

Everybody looked at each other and we rushed outside. Daphne was still holding the twins, and I took…um…Kaitlyn?...from her.

When we went outside, the army was celebrating.

General Seven had a smug look on his face and went towards us.

"Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, Mustardseed!" General Seven called. "What are you doing here?"

I hastily explained the story. After I was done, General Seven nodded.

"Well then, we're having a celebration," General Seven told us. "We have caught the worst villain in town!"

General Seven gestured to the crowd of people. We shoved our way in, and saw the murderous face of Nottingham, tied to a pole.

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter! I just ran out of ideas! Now, I want to thank everyone who gave me advice! You guys are so-o-o-o sweet! I love you guys! Thank you! Now, I've realized that I don't need reviews! Thanks! ALSO, ON MY PROFILE, I PUT A LINK FOR THE GOODFELLOW TWINS! IT'S THEM WHEN THEY'RE TWO! **

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: YOU ARE GRAVY! You are so nice! Thank you for giving me advice and even reviewing for my story! You are so awesome!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: YOU ARE PUCKTASTIC! I think you are so fantastic to review every story! Thank you for doing it! I love you so much!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: YOU ARE SO AWESOMESAUCE! Thank you for the advice, I really enjoyed it! You're right, I should treasure the ones I have! Anyways, I don't always have good chapters! They sometimes suck! I'm glad you like them! Anyways, I live in Los Angeles, California.**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**LuisantEtoile: I love your name! Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews! That's a much!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

* * *

It had been six days since we executed Nottingham. It had been six days for the twins. It had been six days when everyone at camp was peaceful. Too bad the tear in time broke the record.

It was a sunny day, and the twins were growing real big. Bianca was the one who always stayed calm and laughed, and Kaitlyn was the one who always cried. I thought that Kaitlyn was like Puck, because I was sure that Puck cried a lot when he was a baby, but unfortunately, Dad said I was the one who always cried.

I was out in the garden, with Kaitlyn and Bianca playing with some flowers.

"Momma," Kaitlyn gurgled, jumping up and down.

Baby fairies learnt so much in six days.

"Yes Katie?" I called with a smile on my face.

"Lookie!" Bianca cried and held out a white lily. She scrunched up her eyebrows and her hand glowed golden. The lily grew, into a bigger, taller flower, until it was two feet.

My eyes widened. Fairies were really something.

"Alright girls, let's go now," I said firmly. Sometimes, baby fairies were really stubborn and we had to use a stern voice on them.

"Momma!" Kaitlyn whined. "Flower dies!"

Kaitlyn crumpled her hands and a hole was digging on the dirt next to the tree. With that, Bianca moved the flower, with extra work and planted it.

"There you go flowey," Kaitlyn whispered and ran towards me.

"Up!" Kaitlyn cried.

"Up!" Bianca copied and I swooped down and picked up my girls.

"Do you guys want to go to Daddy?" I asked, hoisting them up.

"Dadda!" Kaitlyn and Bianca cried in unison.

I smiled at them and found myself studying them. It was a habit, of studying people whenever.

Kaitlyn had straight blonde hair like me, and Bianca had wavy hair, a mixture of Puck and I's. Kaitlyn had Puck's round cheeks, and Bianca had my high cheekbones. They were both bright-eyed, and seemed stubborn like me and caring like Puck. Bianca had-

"You're doing it again," a voice whispered in my ear, and arms snaked around my waist.

I turned around and saw Puck with a poker-face grin.

"How are my girls?" he cooed and Bianca leapt out of my arms into his.

Puck enveloped her tightly and kissed her head.

"What'd you do today?" Puck asked Bianca and Kaitlyn pouted.

"Dadda! What about me?" Kaitlyn wailed, shaking her tiny hands.

"Sorry Katy Kat," Puck teased. "Whoever's in mommy territory has to talk with Mommy."

Kaitlyn scowled at me and jumped into Puck's arms.

Puck squeezed the girls and gave them both kisses.

"So, what'd you do today Katy Kat and 'Anca?" Puck asked and they giggled.

"We-"

"-plant-"

"-flower!"

"You did?" Puck exclaimed. "Did you use magic?"  
"Yeah!" Bianca giggled.

"Their quite a handful," I laughed. "It was really surprising!"

Puck smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"Ewww," Bianca and Kaitlyn said in unison. "You guys gross!"

"They are gross," another voice said, and I spread away from Puck.

Daphne and Mustardseed were coming towards us with grins on their faces. Daphne was wearing a jacket and jeans.

"Auntie Daphy!" Bianca cried and leapt out of Puck's arms.

My eyes widened, but stopped when Bianca landed on her feet with a grin.

"Bianca!" Daphne cried and swooped her up. "Did you miss me?"

Bianca nodded and played with the necklace on Daphne's neck.

"You guys didn't miss me?" Mustardseed grumbled playfully.

Kaitlyn jumped out of Puck's arms to Puck's protest, and landed into Mustardseed's.

"Hi Musty," Kaitlyn cooed.

Bianca giggled.

"Katie, aren't you going to say hi to me?" Daphne pouted.

"She likes me better," Mustardseed said smugly and bumped Daphne.

Daphne frowned and swiftly kicked his shin. The twins giggled.

"Auntie?" Bianca called. "Do you like-"

"-Uncle Musty?" Kaitlyn finished, with an innocent smile.

Daphne flushed beet red. Mustardseed smirked and wrapped an arm around Daphne's waist.

"Yeah Daphne," he said tauntingly, pulling her closer, "Do you like me?"

"NO!" Daphne cried. "I don't like you!"

Mustardseed frowned. "Offens-"

"I love you," Daphne said sweetly and kissed his lips.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" the twins cried and jumped out of their soon to be uncle and aunt's arms. They ran away and jumped into a tree.

I blinked. Did they actually jump that high?

"Alright, no PDA!" Puck complained.

Daphne giggled and shoved Mustardseed away.

"I'll go to the girls," Daphne said quickly and left.

Puck glared down at Mustardseed as soon as Daphne left.

"You better treat her right," Puck said lowly, peering at Mustardseed.

"We're not into something," Mustardseed lied.

I rolled my eyes. This was absolutely too cute!

Now I had to keep Mustardseed in check…

"Get down now Kaitlyn!" Daphne roared. "And give me my jacket back!"

Kaitlyn shrieked with delight and hugged the jacket. I stared at Daphne. She was wearing a blue shirt and screeching her head off.

"Wow," Mustardseed said and went to help her.

"Boys," I mumbled the same time Puck said, "Girls."

Something then sparked in my memory, a hidden memory deep in my brain.

"Wait, you owe me because I got the girls' gender right!" I cried.

"We didn't bet anything!" Puck said quickly.

"Still," I huffed.

"Geez Grimm, you're acting hormonal even if the twins are out!" Puck snorted, shaking his head.

"Or maybe I have another one," I lied evasively.

Puck paled. "'Brina, you don't, right? Tell me you don't!"

"I might be lying if I did," I pouted, keeping up my act.

Puck's eyes widened.

"Why are you keeping me out here? A big portal can come up and take me away or-"

"Sabrina!" Puck cried and tackled me to the right. I flew and landed on the ground.

I glared at Puck, who was tangled on me.

"What was that-"

My eyes widened when I saw a developing hole that was also known as a tear in time.

It sucked in small things, and I saw two heads popping in it.

"HELP!" a blonde girl cried.

"Don't struggle!" the brunette ordered. "Granny said that if you struggle, the hole gets bigger!"

"Our sides are switched!" the blonde screamed and I froze.

I stepped closer and saw the face of Past Daphne Grimm and Past Sabrina Grimm.

* * *

**Haha! A cliffhanger! How was it? I'd like to thank again everyone who reviewed for me! You guys are pure awesome! Thanks! IMPORTANT! I'M DOING THIS LITTLE THING AND I WANT TO SEE WHAT AGE YOU GUYS THINK I AM! I WILL NOT REVEAL MY AGE, DUE TO PRIVACY AND OTHER THINGS, BUT TRY GUESSING! I WANT TO KNOW HOW OLD YOU GUYS THINK I AM!**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: Glad you thought it was nice! Lol, I never knew you'd write I love you too back at me!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: You're Pucktastic! I will have another story after this, I'm working on it know, since I get bored sometimes.**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan: Nice name! It's fine it you don't review, but thank you!**_

_****__**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: Do you live in Huntington Beach? I've visited there when I was younger.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I saw the freakin' tear in time I nearly cursed. After six days of peace, why was this here? My daughters could get hurt! I shot a quick look at the twins, and saw that Daphne, Mustardseed, Bianca, and Kaitlyn were in a bubble, watching grimly.

Sabrina moved towards the tear in time, and I followed behind her.

"HELP!" Past Sabrina shrieked.

"Don't struggle!" Past Daphne ordered. "Granny said that if you struggle, the hole gets bigger!"

"Our sides are switched!" Past Sabrina yelled.

Sabrina took action then. "Go through! The hole needs something as big as it, and you guys will fit!"

I stepped closer and grabbed the girl's arms and hauled them out.

The hole got smaller, but there was a size for another human. A fairy, to be sure.

I popped my head in and saw Puck, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis yelling.

"Puck, get in now," I ordered fiercely. "Old lady, don't worry! We'll get them back!"

The old lady's eyes widened.

"P-Puck?" Old Lady stammered.

"Hurry!" I cried and grabbed Past Puck's arms.

Past Puck stared at me, but didn't fight. As soon as I pulled him out, the tear in time shrunk and disappeared.

"Why are we back here?" Past Sabrina cried desperately. "We need to get back!"

"Shush," Sabrina said firmly, "Let's get to our house."

"It's you again!" Past Puck cried, pointing at me. "You're me!"

"C'mon Puck, we need to get going," I said exasperatedly.

A wail came from Bianca, and Past Daphne turned to stare at the twins in Daphne's arms. Fortunately, she and Mustardseed had gotten out of the bubble.

"Whose twins are…?" Daphne trailed off, with a sly look on her face.

Sabrina flushed red and Past Sabrina flushed the same way.

"Don't tell me," Past Sabrina muttered, covering her ears.

"Our twins," Sabrina said sheepishly, sending Puck a look.

"WHAT?!" Past Puck shouted suddenly. "Grimm and I had twins? Impossible! Never to be done!"

Past Puck's face reddened in fury and he shot off into the sky with his wings.

"Leave him," Daphne said fiercely, her leadership coming back.

"Let's get to the house," Sabrina said breathlessly, and beckoned the Past Grimm Sisters.

We walked to our house, and questions bombarded us.

"What are the twins' names?" Past Daphne bubbled. "Can I hold one? Let me guess, you named one...uh…."

"Did Puck and I really have twins?" Past Sabrina whimpered quietly, her face ashen.

"Yes," Sabrina softly said. "Their names are Bianca and Kaitlyn."

"Who's the blondie in the back?" Past Daphne chirped, pointing to Mustardseed.

"That's Mustardseed," Daphne murmured. "He'll be in your life…soon…"

Past Daphne giggled.

"Do I like Mustardseed?"

Her question shot out and everybody froze.

"No—I mean—It's very-"Daphne sputtered, her face turning red.

"Yes," Mustardseed said placidly.

Past Daphne started to giggle, as if we were joking, but noticed that we weren't.

A face of horror froze on her face. Past Sabrina had a matching on her face.

Past Daphne stammered and giggled.

"I don't look that bad," Mustardseed promised and Past Sabrina looked like she wanted to smack Mustardseed.

It was awkwardly silent as we went to our house. Daphne was discussing how they would stay at the camp.  
"I'll check when the next tear in time is, and you can stay at our house," Daphne explained. "You'll have to train here, just to get fit enough. Any questions?"

"Can I hold a twin?" Past Daphne asked the awkwardness inside of her leaving.

"The question is why there was a tear in time!" Past Sabrina exploded. "We destroyed everything that was needed to be destroyed!"

"Sabrina," Sabrina said sharply. "There's magic that can conjure tear in times even if the problem was destroyed. Dark magic is everywhere."

"But still!" Past Sabrina gasped, looking as if she were to fall onto her knees and breakdown. "I want to go home!"

Past Daphne frowned sadly at her sister.

"Let's just get to the house," I murmured, grabbing Past Sabrina by the arm.

She shuddered, as if I were Past Puck. I smirked inwardly. She had _so_ much to encounter.

Soon, we approached our house, and I filed everyone into our living room.

Daphne was still holding the twins, and I quickly grabbed them both. Mustardseed snickered.

"Alright, until the next tear in time, you guys will be staying at our house," Sabrina clarified. "Also, you'll train with Puck, Daphne, and me."

"What will we learn?" Daphne said curiously, her eyes brightening.

"Magic usage, how to handle swords, archery, and fencing," Sabrina answered. "There'll be more too. Why don't you guys get some sleep now? You must be pretty tired. I'm sure you guys had some…odd dinner-"Sabrina sent Past Sabrina a knowing look-"-and you'll go to meet General Seven tomorrow."

"What about our clothes?" Past Daphne mumbled.

Daphne clucked her tongue. She pulled out her wand and brandished plenty of clothes.

"Here you go," Daphne said and handed the clothes to the sisters.

Past Daphne took them cheerfully, but Past Sabrina grabbed them quickly.

"I'll show you guys your room," Mustardseed volunteered. "Let's go Daphne."

"What about 'Brina?" Past Daphne demanded.

"She's going to talk with the adults right now," Mustardseed assured.

Past Sabrina handed Past Daphne the clothes.

Past Daphne pouted but went up the stairs with Mustardseed.

After the two left, Past Sabrina opened up.

"So, I need to stay here? How joyful!" Past Sabrina said sarcastically her face still ashen.

"Yes," Sabrina said, and took her hand. "Look, Sabrina, I understand that it's hard to understand everything but-"

"You don't understand!" Past Sabrina burst out. "This never happened to you in the past, so how would you understand? Now that Mr. Canis is in jail, I need to go to court for no apparent reason! It's useless! Also, now that I'm here, I learned something that is practically impossible! Puck and I had twins? The fact that we even got married amazes me! Why _him_? He's just the bane of my existence, and he doesn't care about me! I'm just some canvas he can splatter on! I will _never_ marry Puck!"

With that, Past Sabrina stomped and went upstairs.

Everyone in the room was stony.

"She doesn't understand right now," Sabrina said, chewing her lip. "She needs to realize, that Past Puck isn't so bad! If we keep this up, she's going to not going to marry Past Puck! Puck, I think you need a talk with Past Puck."

* * *

**HAHA, PUCKABRINA IS ALMOST ENDING! WILL PUCK BE ABLE TO SAVE IT? ANYWAYS, I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR A NEW STORY! I WILL BE GIVING THE SUMMARY TO THE PERSON WHO IS THE HUNDREDTH REVIEWER! I AM SPEWING WITH IDEAS! I HAVE THREE! YOU MAY CHOOSE FROM THESE CATEGORIES: BURN, KINGS, AND LIGHTS. SORRY, BUT ONLY PEOPLE WITH ACCOUNTS...:( And that is the chapter! So sorry for updating late, but I have a four day vacation! Whoop! I'll be updating more, unless I get another batch of writer's block. Anyways, sorry to does who were waiting so patiently for this to update! ALSO, ALMOST 100 REVIEWS! WHOOP! WHOOP! YAY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST, AND I LOVE YOU ALL! CAN WE GET 100 REVIEWS AFTER THIS CHAPTER?!  
Anyways, for my age, none of them are correct. SWOWWY! Well, my age is pretty hard…But I'll never reveal…It'll be too shocking…**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad you like the cliffie! After this chapter, it's probably going to be Sabrina and Past Sabrina talking.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Guest: Here's the update! There will be one soon….maybe…..**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Iloveedwardforever: I'm glad you like it!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Tell me when the suspense will kill you! I am so evil…^_^**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: Oh, so you live in Sacremento. Maybe I might see you if I visit there one day. Oh, and I do love leaving people hanging! And I'm not in my teens…..MUAHAHAHAH!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I first woke up, I saw two pairs of eyes staring at me.

I stumbled up, and stared at my twins.

"Bianca, Kaitlyn," I said sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy went to sweven, and Katty got scared," Bianca answered.

"Did not!" Kaitlyn screeched. "You got scare first!"

The twins squabbled loudly, and I frowned at them.

"Stop it this instant," I snapped. "You're going to wake up our guests!"

"You mean yellow hair and dirt hair?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes," I answered. "Now, get off of the bed. I'll be in the bathroom to help you guys later. Just stay here. OKAY?" I ordered, emphasizing okay.

The twins nodded with innocent smiles on their faces.

I left them, and went upstairs. I was surprised that Puck wasn't in bed, but I understood that he had to talk to General Seven.

I went to Past Sabrina and Past Daphne's room, and opened it quietly. Hey, I still didn't lose my sneak blood.

I saw Past Daphne sleeping, and Past Sabrina staring up at the ceiling.

I went in, and Past Sabrina glanced at me.

"Yes?" Past Sabrina said irritably.

"I just wanted to talk," I said, motioning her up. "C'mon."

Past Sabrina shot me a suspicious glance that I knew too well, and I pulled her into an empty room. Wow, there were lots of bedrooms in my house!

Inside the room was a four poster bed with a dresser on the side. A carpet was draped over the floor and a shelf of books stood in the corner. A small desk and chair waited patiently, coating with dust.

I took a seat on the bed, and Past Sabrina sat on the chair.

"So Sabrina, tell me about your life," I said. "There me _everything_."

"What do you want to know?" Past Sabrina asked coldly. "And why should I tell you?"

I was shocked by Sabrina's attitude. She didn't act like this the last time I met her!

"Funny," I said coolly. "It didn't seem so hard to tell everyone last night about your life, was it?"

Past Sabrina's face crumbled into a frown.

"Fine," Past Sabrina said uneasily. "I'll tell you."

Past Sabrina went on and on about how Puck pranked her and how she always got mad. Then she raved about how she always had to go to the dumb court orders just for Mr. Canis. She rambled about her life, and I wasn't surprised. After she finished, and left out a deep breath, as if she'd been holding that in.

"Sabrina," I giggled, staring into Past Sabrina's pale blue eyes. "I understand. Everything happened to me too! But, you'll get through it. You won't end up like this place, because I know you'll make the right decisions. I'm sure you can figure out how to get Mr. Canis out."

"But still," Past Sabrina sighed. "Minus everything out. What about Puck? I have to admit, I have a teeeeeeeeeny crush on him. But nothing is happening! He just pranks me! I feel like that's my only purpose for him!"

I snorted. Oh my gosh, Past Sabrina had so much to encounter.

"When you get back, I'll give you one piece of advice. Um….make sure you don't get the locks until…um….you'll know when."

Past Sabrina cocked her head. "Okay….."

"Just trust me," I said, getting up. "Now, help me with my twins."

Past Sabrina cracked a smile. I went to my bedroom, and saw my twins jumping up and down on my bed.

"Bianca, Kaitlyn!" I called softly.

The twins' head snapped towards us.

"Momma!" Bianca giggled. "That yellow girl look like Katty!"

I nodded. "Her name is Sabrina."

"Swabwina," Kaitlyn mumbled, and stared at Past Sabrina.

"Now, c'mon," I said, and grabbed my twins.

I handed Bianca to Past Sabrina, and Past Sabrina pouted at me.

We went to the bathroom, and got the twins cleaned up. I changed them into a pair of pants and shirts and Past Sabrina left to wake up Past Daphne. After Past Daphne got cleaned up, we went outside with Past Sabrina.

"We're going to start training today," I said, turning to Past Sabrina and Past Dapne.

"Really? What about the twins?" Past Sabrina asked.

"Daphne and Mustardseed are going to take care of them because I'm your teacher today," I answered. "Oh, there they are."

Daphne and Mustardseed walked towards us, and Past Sabrina bit her lip.

It would be awkward to see your younger sister older and with a boyfriend.

"Here," I said, handing Daphne and Mustardseed the twins. "Go to my house. I'm pretty sure you know where the Faerie food is."

Mustardseed nodded and peered down at Daphne. "Be careful during training."

"Mmkay," Past Daphne mumbled.

"Just go," I ordered.

The couple left and I pushed Past Sabrina and Past Daphne along to the Training Room. The room was a long room with different areas. There was a place where archers practiced archery. A stack of long swords were on the shelf where you fenced.

"Wow," Past Daphne said. "What are we going to do first?"

"Well, Daphne, you're going to train fencing with me. Sabrina, you're going to go to the escape section. I think Bella is teaching."  
"BELLA?" Past Sabrina cried. "You mean blondie who is in the Scarlet Hand?"

"Yes," I said patiently. "Bella joined us and swore allegiance to us."

I pointed to the big forest biome where a blonde beauty was staring at us.

Past Sabrina grumbled and went to where Bella was.

"Now Daphne, you're with me," I said, turning to Past Daphne. "We need to first get you a sword or any weapon."

We went to the armory together, where it smelled like metal. There were cubbies with swords, knives, bows and arrows, and daggers.

"Wow!" Past Daphne exclaimed.

I grabbed a sword from a shelf.

"How about this?" I asked, handing Daphne a long, thin sword.

Past Daphne doubled over holding it.

"Too heavy!" Past Daphne wheezed.

I took it from her and handed her a smaller sword.

When Past Daphne held it, she said, "Unbalanced. Can't I just have something smaller? Like a fencing sword?"

"You know, let's start with something simple. How about archery?" I suggested, and Past Daphne brightened.

I got a simple bow and arrow, and handed it to Daphne.

"I thought I focused on magic a lot," Past Daphne said.

"Well, you can't just have one thing as your priority. You need to train with different types of things so you can excel in everything," I answered.

Past Daphne nodded. "In the movie Narnia, Susan used a bow and arrow. I think I remember how to hook it."

"Give it a try," I motioned.

Past Daphne lined up the arrow clumsily, and shot it. It hit a man who was leaning down. He was in the Hiding Biome, and Past Daphne got him start in the bottom.  
"OUCH!" the man screeched, and jumped.

I shook my head. There was a lot of training to do.

* * *

**YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY! OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU! AHAHAHAHHAHAH! I'M FREAKING OUT! EEEEEEEEEK!**

**Alright, I'm done with my faze. Anyways, sorry for the late update. I made this chapter extra long for you guys! Hehehehehhehehehe! :DDDDDDDDD!**

**Anyways, hmmm, I don't know if I can update a lot, but I'll try. At least one or two times a week. How's that? Anyways, let's go to the reviews reply.**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: Sorry that it was confusing. Also, it's fine if the review it short! Anyways, you may keep guessing! But, 43 is not right! Nuh uh! I can't tell you the answer even if you get the right one, because I'm worried you'll treat me differently. But, I'm not that old! Anyways, thank you for the review!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Hey, sorry you couldn't get the preview. Also, um, I'm don't know if you got confused on the new books. I don't know if there will be a sequel for this story, but if you thought it was a sequel, it's not. I haven't planned that yet. What I meant was I'm working on a new story. Do you still want to read it? I'll PM you it if you do.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Flying Utterly: Hey 100**__**th**__** reviewer! Did you like the summary? I have other ideas, but I don't know which one to post first!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: I'm glad you liked it!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

**Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

Finding Past Puck wasn't that easy. I just needed to think like myself. Of course, if I was Past Puck's age, I would go to the vilest, dirtiest place. If you didn't guess, then, it's the moat. I flew out of camp, with the wind whistling in my ears. I bent down and saw Past Puck hastily stuffing glop balloons with the moat water.

I went down, and smirked at Past Puck. He didn't notice me, and groaned in frustration when the balloon didn't fully get filled with the moat water.

"Ya know," I said, kneeling down beside him, "it'd be easier if you run the balloon around for a while. It'll feel to the top quicker."

Past Puck stiffened, and did what I suggested. Soon, he had over 20 glop balloons stuffed into his dirty green hoodie.

"What do you want?" Past Puck scowled, holding one glop balloon in his hand.

"Just wanted to talk," I answered, leaning against a tree. "Come on."

I flew up to the tree, and settled myself into the crook of the tree. I motioned Past Puck over, and Past Puck flew up reluctantly.

"What now?" Past Puck growled, looking away from me.

I frowned. How was I going to connect to this going-through-puberty boy? Something zapped in my mind. Denial.

"I know you like Sabrina," I said smugly, and crossed my arms.

Past Puck's face turned from purple to red. "Impossible! The _Trickster King_ does not fall in love! Grimm is so ugly! She's practically an old lady that yells too much! So what if I prank her? Can't she just deal with it? I've never seen her not get mad at one of my pranks!"

"Well, what if you don't play pranks?" I asked cleverly.

"Then how am I going to get attention from Grimm?!" Past Puck raged. "And I never knew that I could even be that _smart_!"

Offensive! I mean, did he just call me not smart? Did I not look smart? I mean, all the coordination of my pranks, the angles of everything, how can he?

"You think I'm not smart?" I echoed. "Look where that got you. Sabrina practically hates you now. Actually, because of your _dumbness_, Sabrina hates you! Maybe you could pay attention to her, and not get angry attention from her!"

Past Puck gaped at me like a fish. I sighed deeply. Where did that anger come from? Maybe it was from how he insulted both Sabrinas' past and future.

"Look Puck," I said evenly. "What is it that you want from Sabrina?"

"I want attention, that's not angry attention," Past Puck said softly. "Even if I don't prank her, can't she just pay attention to me in a nice way? Even though in Grimm's case, there is no nice…"

I shot Past Puck a frown. "Then be nice. Sabrina can actually be nice if you act nice to her!"

"Won't she think I'm being strange?" Past Puck countered. "I've hated her since I met her."

Past Puck's voice cracked at the end, and I nearly face-palmed myself.

The boy was going through puberty for goodness' sake! He was having mixed feelings about Sabrina!

I thought of what I should do. I mean, these thoughts would go away after puberty, right? But what if that lead them to a closer relationship?

'_A closer relationship as friends!' I thought internally._

So I had to let them fight? Or be friends? I racked my brain for it. I didn't have enough brain cells for this kind of thinking!

After long silence, I came to a conclusion.

"Prank her, but don't prank her often. Then you'll get attention, both good and bad!" I said finally, and Past Puck stared at me.

"And it'll work?" Past Puck demanded doubtfully.

"Absolutely," I lied, unsure if I was trying to convince myself. "After, I am Puck, the great and-"

A glop balloon was tossed at my face, and I dodged it quickly.  
"H-how did you-"

I snatched another glop balloon from Past Puck's pocket, and threw it into his face.

Past Puck tried to mimic my moves, but failed.

It splattered on his face and I hooted.

Past Puck glowered, and began to throw the balloons at wild speed. I dodged three, but one foul one hit me in the stomach. I snarled playfully and threw a stick at Past Puck.

In like ten minutes, we both were stinky and full of leaves and sticks.

"We should be going back," I said.

"Sure."

We flew back, and saw Sabrina taking a injured man with an arrow in his butt.

Past Puck snickered at the sight and flew down.

Sabrina noticed us quickly.

"What happened?" Past Puck giggled. "That is so funny!"

"Daphne shot an arrow at the man's butt," Sabrina sighed. "I'm guessing that talk went well?"  
"THE TALK WAS PLANNED?" Past Puck demanded.

"No," I lied suavely. "It wasn't planned at all…."

* * *

**That is the chapter! How was it guys? Anyways, do any of you guys have Instagrams? I have one, and I found this Sisters Grimm account! She has seven followers, and is following four! I love her pictures! She has one edit, and she needs followers! **

**ANYWAYS, YAYAYAYYAYAYAYA, OVER 100 REVIEWS! WHEN SHOULD I BE ENDING THIS BOOK? I FEEL LIKE I'M FOCUSING TOO MUCH ON THE GOOD, SO BADS WILL COME….**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: Nope. Not that old! Hehehehehehe! I'm pretty young actually! I don't mind telling you my age, but I'm uneasy.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: I'm glad you liked the interactions! Now, if you still want to read the new book, please choose a subject. Lights, Kings, and Burn.. **_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: The training part will be coming up soon….**_

_**(:::)**_

_**CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan: Thank you for the review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

I leaned closer to the crystal ball, watching the visions provided of the Scarlet Hand.  
**"Where are Jack and Jill?" Mirror roared.**

"**They're by the creek," The Frog Princess squeaked. "They're collecting berries."**

"**Get them back! NOW!" Mirror screamed, a vein throbbing on his neck. His finger glowed white and shot at the Frog Princess.**

**The princess crumpled to the floor and her head lopped mindlessly.**

"**This is a warning," Mirror hissed, staring back at me. "Don't you dare attack our comrades or else we will take you….**_**accomplices**_**."**

With that, Mirror flicked his wrist at me, and the Crystal Ball shattered. The blow sent me back to the wall, the clinking of glass around me.

I blinked my eyes blearily, and picked up a shard of glass. I saw Mirror's eyes gleaming on the glass.

I let it fall, and gasped for air. How did Mirror know that I was watching him? Was there some crisis in their camp? Or was there something…important going on? And the worst of all…we had a spy.

The door slammed open and Mustardseed skidded into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mustardseed demanded, crouching down next to me. "I heart glass breaking!"

"Mirror….explosion—Jack and Jill…Princess—DEAD!" I shrieked, flailing my arms.

Mustardseed gripped my cold hands and pulled me up.

"Why don't I just get you a cup of jasmine tea?" Mustardseed suggested.

I shook my head, but Mustardseed pressed his lips together. We headed to Sabrina and Puck's house, and saw Sabrina, Past Sabrina, and Past Daphne walking towards us.

Sabrina greeted us and handed us the twins and Mustardseed spoke to Past Daphne. We left after that, and we went to Sabrina and Puck's house and we sat together on the couch. We had fed and changed the two already, and Mustardseed made the tea.

"So, what's wrong?" Mustardseed asked lowly, peering into my eyes.

"I was watching the crystal ball to see what Mirror and the people were doing and something about Jack and Jill," I blabbered. "Mirror got angry and shot Frog Princess and she died."

Mustardseed cocked his head and I sipped my hot jasmine tea.

"The creepy part is that Mirror knows that…" I sipped my tea again, relishing the burning taste go through my throat, "past Sabrina and Past Daphne are here."

Mustardseed simply stared at me. "So are you saying…?"

I nodded, letting the truth sink in. "We have a spy."

Mustardseed's eyes turned cold, and he turned rigid. "We need to figure out this spy, now."

"Yes," I nodded, but I couldn't help feel like he was stating the obvious.

"If the spy makes his move tonight, then goodbye to Past Daphne and Past Sabrina," Mustardseed said solemnly.

I frowned a bit. "If they get killed, do Sabrina and I die too?"

"No," Mustardseed said. "But…Bianca and Kaitlyn will die."

I sucked in my breath. Bianca and Kaitlyn…die?

"We need to protect them with extra measures," Mustardseed said firmly. "Can you put some charms and spells on their room?"

I nodded, frowning oh so slightly.

I felt a bit disappointed, because after all these days, I felt a bit lazy. With no action around, I felt like a normal person. Not that it was bad, but I wasn't prepared for anything.

I sighed, and drank the rest of my tea.

Mustardseed tilted my chin up. "Don't look so down!"

I brushed him away. "You know what; I'm going to set those spells."

Setting the cup onto the table, I got up and left. I felt Mustardseed's frown smoldering into my head.

I went upstairs, to the Past Sisters Room. I got my wand out, and murmured a few protections spells. I was about to leave when I saw a picture posted on the wall.

I moved my lips to the side, because I knew Past Sabrina never drew. Maybe Past Daphne, but I didn't recall drawing too much.

I took a look at the picture, and saw a big house, the burnt down Grimm House. It wasn't burnt in the picture. In the picture, it showed Past Sabrina, Past Daphne, Granny Relda, Past Puck, Past Mr. Canis, and Past Elvis in the picture.

They all smiled, and written on the bottom was **'The Grimm Family,'**.

I pursed my lips. It seemed that Past Daphne wanted the future to be like this. No war, no Scarlet Hand, and no evil.

But if she made the same mistakes as Sabrina and me, she would end up like this. I didn't remember what led to war, but sometimes I ached for this picture too.

I clutched it, and became a bit emotional over a drawing. I didn't cry or anything.

I was just numb.

* * *

**That was the chapter! Wow, that was long! I hope you liked it! Anyways, um…that's that! Again, this story will be ending at about 26 or 29 chapters. But, I will clarify the real age soon.**

_**Reviews Reply**_

_**Samantha: Haha, sorry this book can't go on forever. But at least there will be a new book after! Also, no, I am not 22. I am waywayway younger! But if you get the real age, I will say the same answer: Sorry!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**LilyGold23: Oh, I haven't seen you for a while! Anyways, I brought the past characters up because I wanted more action and stuff.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Glad that you liked the summary for Lights Can't Hide!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: It's fine that you don't have an Instagram!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

"Just a few more steps," I panted, dragging the howling man to the infirmary.

"I WILL HAVE THAT LITTLE GIRL'S-"

"I'm right here!" Past Daphne growled, looking as if she were to kick the man in the shin.

"SO? I WILL HAVE YOUR BIG HEA-"the man screamed.

"You keep talking like that, I'll have another arrow in your-"

"ENOUGH!" I bellowed, glaring at the two. "We will go to the infirmary without anymore arguments! OKAY?!"  
With that, I huffed and marched to the infirmary. When we arrived, I dropped the man off ("Poor man!" Nurse Sprat exclaimed) and went to my house with Past Daphne. I was done with training.

At the house, I saw Past Puck and Puck, Daphne, and Mustardseed.

"We're back," I said, and Past Daphne sat next to Daphne.

"How was training?" Daphne said dryly, probably knowing something happened.

"Daphne shot an arrow at a man's butt is what happened," I grumbled.

Mustardseed snickered. "So, are we still up for training them?"

"You train them," I growled. "I'm going to sleep."

"Let's draw on her face," Past Puck whispered loudly.

Everyone eyed him.

"Never mind," Past Puck giggled, and put one hand into his hoodie pocket.

"When's Sabrina going to get back?" Past Daphne piped up.

"Daphne, can you teleport Sabrina back here?" I asked, flopping next to Puck.

Daphne got out a wand and whispered a few words. In a whisk, Past Sabrina was there, holding a stick, not knowing she was here.

"You're—no…-HERE!" Past Sabrina screeched, and swung her stick around, and whacked Past Puck.

"What was that for Grimm?" Past Puck whined, rubbing his head.

"Wh-Wha?" Past Sabrina sputtered.

"You were teleported here," Past Daphne giggled.

"Oh." Past Sabrina took a seat next to Mustardseed.

"Anyways, instead of training you guys for attacking, how about tracking?" Mustardseed suggested.

"Tracking?" Past Sabrina brightened. "That's fun!"

"Can we just have some icecream first?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

A wail from upstairs rung out and Past Daphne and I got up at the same time.

"I wanted to see the twins," Past Daphne mumbled embarrassingly.

"C'mon then," I said, hiding all the frustration in my voice.

I went upstairs with Past Daphne and went to the twins' room.

Past Daphne squealed when she saw the twins.

"THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Past Daphne squeaked, and rushed to moon over them.

I smirked and picked them up.

"Let's go down. After all, we need to track," I told Past Daphne.

"Oh, I thought you were tired!" Past Daphne exclaimed. "I was planning on drawing on you—"

I shot Past Daphne a look.

We went downstairs and Bianca still cried loudly.

I handed Bianca to Puck, and Puck cooed at Bianca and quieted her down.

"Now, let's go to tracking," Daphne proclaimed, and got up.

"Wait," I called Daphne, and Daphne looked at me. "Can you teleport Mom here? The twins need a guardian."

Daphne nodded and got out her wand. She waved it and Veronica appeared, with her eyes closed and a dreamy face on her. But, Sabrina was most disgusted by her Mother's puckered lips.

"MOM!" Past Sabrina cried.

Veronica opened her eyes and looked at Sabrina. Then Past Sabrina. Then Daphne. Then Past Daphne.

"Okay, what's going on?" Veronica asked.

"Mom!" Past Daphne cried, and ran into Veronica.

Veronica awkwardly embraced Past Daphne.

"Tear in time," Daphne explained. "They're going to leave soon."

Veronica nodded. "And why did you teleport me here?"

"We need you to watch the twins, Mom," Puck yawned, and handed Bianca to Veronica and I handed Kaitlyn to my mom.

Veronica sighed. "Kids, still relying on their mother."

"That's what you're here for," Mustardseed countered with a grin.

"Oh?" Veronica asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you planning on relying on _me_ soon too?"

Daphne flushed and I smirked.

"Let's go to tracking," Daphne quickly said and left.

Mustardseed got up with her and shot her a look. Daphne avoided Mustardseed's gaze and headed out the door. Puck shot me a look and left.

I sighed again, and decided to leave too. Past Sabrina had an overjoyed look on her face and she went up to Veronica.

"You know, it was nice meeting you," Past Sabrina said shyly. "When I go back, you and Dad are asleep. How do we wake you up?"

"I'm sorry," Veronica said kindly, peering into Past Sabrina's blue eyes. "I can't help you child, for it can change the future."

Past Sabrina stared sadly and nodded.

"C'mon," I called, and grabbed the girls by their arms.

We met up with Daphne and Mustardseed and Puck outside.

"Where do you want to track?" I asked the two sisters.

"How about the training arena?" Past Daphne chirped.

"Na, I memorized the whole place," Past Sabrina said modestly. "Bella was really…fast…"

"Let's go outside," Puck chipped in and Daphne looked at me for approval.

I gave a firm nod and Daphne teleported us out of the camp, and into a jungle.

Soon, I was in a green, leafy jungle with everyone by my side.

"Alright," I said, blinking the dots out of my eyes, "You'll track until one of you is hurt. Scream if you are. Daphne will teleport you here. Anyways, let's get started."

Daphne smirked and blindfolded the girls. Then, the three and I ran.

"Double jump!" I hissed quietly, and Daphne front flipped onto a tree branch. Mustardseed flew and purposely kicked a branch and made it snap. Puck flew into the top of the tree. The three stared at me expectantly, and I smiled. I grabbed a skinny twig, and swung my weight onto it. When it snapped, I flipped onto a sturdier branch and grinned.

A few minutes later, we heard footsteps.

"I think their over there," Past Daphne guessed, and pulled Past Sabrina.

I grinned. Past Daphne was learning to trust her instincts. A few more steps were heard, and we saw the Sisters. Except it WASN'T the sisters. They were Cyclops.

I stifled my scream and got out my bow and arrow.

Then in the blue, a scream pierced through the jungle and I immediately recognized it.

"Sabrina!" I screamed. I jumped out of the tree and the Cyclops spotted me quickly.

"Ish thwe gurl!" one Cyclop grumbled, and lumbered after me.

"It's a trap—!" I gasped, glancing at the tree. "Get the—girls!"

Daphne jumped out and shot one spell at the Cyclops. Then, she teleported away.

I heard another scream, and I imagined the pain that the Past Grimm Sisters were facing.

"SABRINA!" I shrieked, and I stabbed one Cyclops as it came at me.

I heard the fluttering of wings, and I saw Mustardseed flying ahead.

"Puck!" I called, dodging the Cyclops blow. "Cyclops can imitate voices!

Puck came by me and worry filled me. What would happen to Sabrina and Daphne?

Puck and I quickly killed the other Cyclops and I turned to Puck.

"This was an ambush," I said weakly. "Right?"

"To get the Past Sisters, right?" Puck answered. "We need to get them back!"

"Where can Daphne and Mustardseed be?" I asked, rubbing my head.

A crash answered that. Daphne, Mustardseed, Past Sabrina, and Past Daphne glared up at us.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said meekly.

I helped them up, and glanced at Past Sabrina and Past Daphne.

"Atticus," Past Sabrina gasped, motioning to her bloody wound. I stared at Past Daphne and she had a bloody nose. Past Sabrina's face had tears trickling down her face, same with Past Daphne.

Daphne stared sadly and healed the wounds quickly.

"Wait," Mustardseed said sharply, "How long did you guys have the wounds?"

"Um…ten minutes?" Past Sabrina sobbed, and Past Daphne clung to her.

The two sisters cried with each other.

"Ten minutes?" Daphne cried. "The blood loss! The twins! Mustardseed, you said that if the Past Sisters died, Kaitlyn and Bianca would die! Can that much blood loss kill the twins?"

Mustardseed turned pale. "It can happen…but it cannot be certain."

I screamed. My twins!

"Puck!" I screamed again. "Fly me!"

Puck swooped me up, and grabbed Past Sabrina too. Mustardseed picked up Daphne and Past Daphne.

The wind whistled and fear ate me out. I felt tears blur into me, and Past Sabrina clutched me. Then, the tears fell.

When I arrived to Camp, and yelled my full name and Puck yelled his full name. We went in, and we didn't mind that Daphne and Mustardseed came in.

I raced to my house, and I went into the house.

Mom and Dad wasn't there, and I went upstairs to Kaitlyn and Bianca's room.

I gasped, and saw a—

* * *

**THE CLIFFHANGER! HOW WAS IT? HEHE! Also, I can't update lots because of my homework, but I will update! Don't worry! Whew, long chapter!**

_**Reviews Reply:**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: Ahh, don't hate me! OMG! Teehee!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: Haha, you creep on your mom's Instagram!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**LilyGold23: How was this chapter? Was it bad? Do you hate me?**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Samantha: Ahhh, this book is almost over. Tell me how you feel about this chapter!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**sabrina: Glad you liked it!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Daphne's P.O.V.**

* * *

It was too early. Too early for their deaths. They hadn't fallen in love, or felt the pleasure of kissing the right one. And the two of them died. That was _harsh_! I hate life. I just hate it. Why does it have to be so messed up?

That night, when I stepped into Sabrina's house, I saw Sabrina on her knees, crying. Puck was nowhere from sight. When I stepped closer, I saw Kaitlyn and Bianca's bodies, sleeping quietly, like they always had.

Life's not fair.

It will never be, and it will still bite you back when something good happened. Perfect can't be forever. Nothing is perfect on this Earth. I mean nothing.

A whole day of swallowing lumps down our throats and fighting back tears awaited me. Everyone. Why did they have to die? Why!?

I yanked at my hair angrily, pulling at the bottom of my hair. The twins were Sabrina and Puck's first twins! They were miracle children, but why did they die? Something came to bite them back. Everything has a price.

I sent the Past Sisters and Puck home yesterday. After I took a look at the twins. The tear in time appeared the time I got out of the house, and I sent the trio back home.

But before I did, I had told Past Sabrina something. I had told her: "Kill Mirror for me. He's the master, and he _deserves_ to die!"

I stared into a mirror in my room, looking over myself. Black lacy dress and flats. Hair down and normal. I hated it. I hated black. I hated everything!

WHY THEM!? They were so innocent! WHY?!

I wanted to scream but I choked it quickly, by banging my fist on the wall. I closed my eyes, and slid to my knees. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep forever.

I stared into the brown ebony floor, tears welling into my eyes. Two deaths. One war. One couple saddened. Melancholy siblings. It all matched up.

This was life. It was never fair.

I heard footsteps echoing in my house, and I turned around, waiting expectantly for someone to come in.

Mustardseed came into view, and I averted my eyes from him. I wanted to be alone. I got up from the floor and brushed myself off.

"You okay?" Mustardseed whispered, and I walked farther away from him.

"Leave me alone," I hissed, sadness and anger filling me.

I hated the Scarlet Hand. I hated everyone. I hated everything.

"No," Mustardseed said, and he came closer to me.

I backed away more, until I was leaning against the wall.

Mustardseed towered over me, and stared at me.

"Are you okay?" Mustardseed asked again.

"I'm fine," I said tightly. Didn't he see that I didn't want to talk?

"No you're not," Mustardseed muttered, coming closer to me.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, glaring up at him.

Why was he being such a fool? Did he always have to get inside of people's businesses? He wasn't here when Puck's wings were ripped out, or when Sabrina broke her arm fighting in battle! Why did he want to know everything? He didn't care about Puck or Sabrina's past troubles. Why did he care about ME?

Was I so cruel and mean, that he wanted to see if I'd break? I wanted to sock his face off. I'm serious.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Mustardseed said firmly, so close, I would consider us kissing.

"Why?" I demanded, feeling frustrated. "WHY?!"

"Because," Mustardseed said quietly, "I don't want you to be like you used to be."

His words froze me. How I…used to be?

"What do…you mean?" I asked lowly, peering up and into his blue eyes.

"What do you think I mean?" Mustardseed asked, coming even closer so our lips were touching.

"I think you mean…" I mumbled against his lips.

I didn't understand. How was I, before? Guarded? Angry? Defensive? Yes. But why? A squeamish feeling overtook me and I remembered a wooden boy who broke my heart. Had it changed me? Yes, it had changed.

Pinocchio, freakin cheating jerk that changed me. Had I changed back into my normal self? Was I still that mean old toad without knowing it? What if I was still that old toad without knowing it now?

"You're not," Mustardseed said, and broke me out of my thoughts. "And I don't want you to be that toad again."  
I stared helplessly at Mustardseed, clawing at his shirt, trying to get the moaning demons out of my head. They appeared just like a snap, and I couldn't get them out.

"I don't want to be like that," I gasped, sounds ringing in my head, Pinocchio's sharp face sneering at me.

Shouts echoed in my head, and I realized that they were coming from me.

"What's wrong with me?" I cried, clinging to Mustardseed tightly. "Stop it! STOP IT NOW!"

"There's still glass lodged in your heart," Mustardseed warned. "If a normal person cried about something that happened, they'd get over it. They wouldn't mind as much. But you were defensive when I met you. You still have glass in your heart. You have to get it out."

"I can't do it alone!" I screamed. "I just can't!"  
I felt so vulnerable, scared. I trembled as I slammed on the walls, almost driven crazy.  
"You're not going to get it out alone," Mustardseed comforted. "I'm here to help you."

His words calmed me down a bit, and something wet trailed down my face. What was it?

I touched my face, and I realized that tears were raining down my face. Tears. They tickled me, and Mustardseed wiped them with his thumbs.

What was wrong with me? Was I seriously mental?

"Just let it out," Mustardseed murmured, grabbing me tightly so I wouldn't hurt myself by slamming against the walls.  
And I did let it out.

* * *

**Sucky chapter, so sorry. Anyways, I CAN'T do the Reviews Reply today because I am so tired and feel really dead from this guy who talked behind my back about bad things about me. Meh.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Puck's P.O.V.**

* * *

Dead. D-E-A-D. _Dead_. **Dead. ****Dead****.** _**Dead**_. **Dead****. **_**Dead**__._ _Dead_.

D

E

A

D

DEAD! They were dead. R.I.P. Kaitlyn and Bianca. Rest in peace. They were so young. So innocent. They were beautiful, and miracle children. They were a blessing. A big blessing. But a curse bit them back.

Kaitlyn and Bianca survived Moth's attack. They grew up happy and joyful.

But they died because of the good-and-bad balance. Why did life always have to be fair? WHY?! Sure, my life wasn't fair, but they were so young!

I wanted revenge. I wanted big time revenge. Mirror killed two innocent children. His hands were stained with their blood.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make sure he never returns again. I wanted him to die. He killed my first children. My twins.

Bianca was older than Kaitlyn. Older than Kaitlyn by eight minutes. Her little cries were like bells from happiness, and I was overjoyed.

Kaitlyn cried a lot when she was taken out of her cocoon. She was wailing for a whole lot, and I was amazed that I had created life.

I remember Bianca's wavy hair, a combination of Sabrina and I's. Her eyes always shimmered vibrantly, and they always brought joy to me.

I remember Kaitlyn's pure blue eyes. Prettier than any person's. Way prettier than Sabrina's. They were icy, and warm, like the sky, but like dyed ice. Because of her eyes, her name became Kaitlyn Skye Goodfellow.

Their fates intertwined, sisters by chance, friends by choice.

I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill Mirror. I stared at Kaitlyn and Bianca's sleeping bodies, their faces free from anything. This angered me, and before I knew it, I was flying out the door. I still heard Sabrina's sobs echoing in my ears, and I turned away. I had to get revenge. For the twins.

My wings tore out of my back, and I flew out of my house, Sabrina's sobs echoing in my ears. I needed to get revenge.

The cool wind slammed against me, but after many years of practice, I could fly against the toughest winds.

I didn't know what happened to Past Daphne and Past Sabrina. I think they left the night the night. I hoped they got up to the right place.

Hatred burned in my veins, and revenge pumped my blood. I wanted to yell, and break the world in half.

Why, did they have to die?

I searched the lands for the Scarlet Hand camp, and spotted the cave. I flew towards there, and I landed.

I looked around saw nothing, no one, except the appearing misty fog. Crazy fear gripped me tightly.

"Who's there?" I called, trying to sound brave. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Puck, the silly fairy," a voice hissed. "Are you here to kill me? Avenge your twins? You say that _I_ killed them? Oh please, how can you be so foolish?"

I pulled out my metal sword, and spotted a figure, walking through the fog. The silhouette got closer, and I saw the short balding man.

"Mirror," I spat. "You did kill my twins. YOU KILLED THEM!"

"Did I order Atticus to stab Starfish and Peanut?" Mirror said coolly. "Maybe…but no. I told him to maim at least Sabrina or Daphne. But he found a loophole. You think that the war against Sabrina and Daphne hurts me? Yes, it does. But I get over it. I just ignore it now. Because of their descendants, _Wilhelm Grimm's blood flows through their veins_! It was his fault that all the Everafters are trapped here!"

"You guys were bloodthirsty freaks!" I cried. "You wanted to take over the world! You and humans are equal!"

"Humans aren't immortal! Humans discriminated us! Does that really make us equal, Puck?" Mirror said acidly.

"You betrayed Sabrina and Daphne!" I retorted. "You backstabbed Sabrina and Daphne, and that's as bad as humans treated you! Also, just because Wilhelm Grimm's blood runs through Daphne and Sabrina's veins doesn't mean that their same people! Aren't Sabrina and Daphne nice? But you backstabbed on the wrong generation!"

"Yes," Mirror sighed. "I may have messed with the wrong generation, and time went too fast for my good. But my revenge is here isn't it? Too destroy each Grimm one at _a time_. And I'm going to start with _you_."

"Not on my watch!" I answered, and I lunged at him.

Mirror flicked his wrist, and a lightning bolt charred me. The vibration knocked me off of my feet, and my shirt was blackened.

Then something unusual happened. Mirror bended onto his knees, and clutched his stomach.

"Who's…doing-" Mirror wheezed.

"What's wrong with you?" I growled, walking closer to Mirror. "Are you having a spazz attack? Finally guilty of killing my daughters? YOU MURDERER!"

"Dying-who is doing this?" Mirror shouted, as he writhed in pain.

"Is the guilt killing you…?" I asked in confusion. What was happening to Mirror? Why was he acting like some kind of freaky weirdo?

And then, Mirror fell onto the ground, dead.

Confusion had me more that anger.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's confusing, so please, deal with me! It will be all cleared up in the next chapter, so do not worry! Anyways, I will do the Review Replies today! Anyways, here it is!**

_**Reviews Reply:**_

_**Samantha: Anyways, thank you for the comfort! Anyways, I need to get the plot down so I could finish the story. :(**_

_**(:::)**_

_**PUCKABRINALOVER: It really brought you to tears? I did want to make it sad…Anyways, I'm glad you thought it was deep and thoughtful!**_

_**(:::)**_

_**Ode to the Fangirl: Yeah, I wanted to write angst. I thought it would seem pathetic, but from the other reviews, it seemed like they thought it was full of angst.**_

_**(:::)**_

_**LilyGold23: Yeah, they really died…**_


End file.
